Il souriait
by Asrial
Summary: Tony Stark n'est qu'une fraction d'un esprit infiniment plus large. Des milliers d'autres vies ont déja été vécues avant. Mais cette fois, il n'y en aura plus après. Tony Stark s'efface. Il est temps pour lui de redevenir celui qu'il était lorsqu'il est né, près de 10 millénaires plus tôt. Mais s'efface ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est plus. Il n'est qu'une fraction.
1. Chapter 1

Il souriait

Chap 1

################################

Ce texte est basé sur le prompt de Above Her

"Tony Stark cache en réalité bien des choses... Car Anthony Stark n'existe pas. Il s'avère, en réalité, qu'il est un ancien dieu asgardien déchu, et dont une partie des pouvoirs a été retirée au moment de son bannissement sur Midgar. Thor et Loki, eux, étaient trop petits pour se souvenir de lui et de son bannissement. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Loki d'être banni sans ses pouvoirs sur Midgar..."

Comme toujours, je le réinterprète à ma sauce ^^  
Bonne lecture.  
Et miss, merci pour le prompt !

#####################################

Il avait fui.

La colère de son père avait été si forte qu'il avait tout abandonné derrière lui pour sauver sa vie.

Il avait laissé tout ce qui comptait pour sauver à la fois sa vie et celles de ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir alors qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois ?

Il les avait abandonnés sans remords, juste parce que c'était, non la bonne chose à faire, mais la SEULE chose à faire.

La colère de son père avait été destructrice.

Deux de ses neveux étaient morts à cause d'elle.

Il s'en était voulu.  
Quelques temps, il était resté à la frontière de leur domaine, à hésiter, à tenter de revenir mais chaque fois, la raison l'en avait empêché.

S'il revenait, il serait tué.

Sa vie avait-elle à ce point de l'importance ?

Il en était persuadé.

Alors il avait tourné les talons.

Il avait marché longtemps.

A mesure qu'il s'était éloigné, ses forces s'étaient amoindries pour ne plus lui laisser que celle de sa naissance.

Il s'y était fait après un temps.  
Ho, il tairait bien sur ses tentatives pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, ses essais pour se fondre dans la religion locale et voler la force des autres.

Il avait essayé, deux ou trois fois.

Puis il avait laissé tomber.  
Trop dangereux.

Il était trop faible.

Inconnu de tous, il avait erré de lieu en lieu, de civilisation en civilisation, grignotant ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre à mesure que son corps immortel s'affaiblissait.

Puis…Il les avait sentis mourir…. Depuis combien de temps les avait-il quitté ? Une ? Deux générations ?

L'un après l'autre, il avait senti leurs vies s'éteindre, leurs divinités leur être arrachées l'une après l'autre.

Ses maitresses, ses amants, ses frères, ses sœurs, ses enfants… Tous…Même ses parents n'avaient pu survivre à la purge.

Ils étaient morts…Morts…Tous…  
Certains avaient-ils survécus ?  
Il en doutait.  
Seul l'éloignement et le temps l'avaient épargné un moment.  
Et si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était encore en vie, ils auraient déjà dû se retrouver, se croiser ! Au moins une fois !

Il errait sur terre depuis plus de deux millénaires à présent.

Il aurait dû le ou la trouver !

Puis il s'était sentit mourir lui aussi.

S'il n'avait pas été vaporisé comme les autres, il avait senti les griffes de la purge remonter sa trace pour le détruire comme ses frères, ses cousins, d'autres encore qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais dont il connaissait l'existence.

Alors il avait fait la seule chose qui pouvait encore le sauver.

Il avait abandonné.

Une fois de plus.

Lui qui était le combattant ultime, qui n'avait jamais tourné les talons ou refusé un combat avait dû…fuir.

Encore.

Il s'était détaché de son corps.

Il avait abandonné derrière lui la dernière chose à part sa divinité qui était bien à lui.

Les griffes de la purge s'étaient repues de son cadavre encore brulant de force avant de partir, une fois leur devoir accomplis.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se lamenter.

Il était faible, plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait cherché un endroit ou se réfugier.

Il l'avait trouvé dans le ventre d'une femme au fœtus mourant.

La flamme de sa divinité avait redonné la vie au bébé. En échange, il avait caché son âme sous celle de l'enfançon à naitre.

Il s'y était endormit, discret et silencieux, à attendre le moment pour lui de se réveiller.

De se venger.

L'enfant était né.

Il avait grandi, s'était marié, avait eu des enfants à son tour, puis était mort.

La conscience divine avait été expulsée du corps qui refroidissait déjà. Il avait trouvé un autre porteur dans lequel s'endormir, encore, et encore.

Il échangeait la vie de son porteur contre la protection qu'elle lui offrait.

Il ne se mêlait jamais à la vie du mortel. Pas au début en tout cas. Il était trop faible, trop fragile pour s'y risquer.  
Il dormait simplement, attendant le bon moment, apprenant aussi, à travers ses innombrables hôtes, ce qu'était la vie, les vies des mortels, leurs aspirations, leurs peurs, leurs forces…

Il avait hanté le corps d'hommes et de femmes sans faire de distinctions. Il avait appris, écouté, secrètement à l'affut mais jamais actif.

Puis, petit à petit, avec les générations, avec le temps qui passait, la purge s'était endormie.

Etait-elle morte ? Peut-être…  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle était.

Il avait juste vu ses agents.

Ces créatures à l'apparence mortelle armées d'épées et de lances, avec de grandes ailes blanches…

D'après ses hôtes, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'ange… Un panthéon tout neuf qui avait écrasé les anciens et faisait à présent régner la terreur parmi les mortels.

Il y avait pourtant bien assez de place pour tous les dieux ! Qui était donc ce dieu avide et jaloux qui voulait tout pour lui ?  
Son hôte du moment était morte brulée vive sur le bucher.

Il avait été idiot.

Pour la première fois en plus de mille ans, il avait tenté de s'exprimer. Doucement, il avait susurré à l'oreille de son hôte pendant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant, juste quelques connaissances sur les herbes que son frère et son neveu lui avaient données.

Elle avait sauvé bien des vies avec les herbes, mais le prêtre du coin n'avait pas apprécié la chose.  
Sorcière.  
C'était un mot qui avait été chargé de respect.

A présent, c'était une condamnation à mort.

Il avait volé dans un autre corps, un autre fœtus mourant.

Un garçon cette fois. Il ne s'était pas rendormit.

Il avait observé davantage, il avait écouté et apprit encore.  
Les mortels l'avaient dégouté.

Leur peur des dieux était devenue abjecte.

Les prêtres utilisaient leur pouvoir pour leurs bénéfices personnels.

Les prêtres de sa jeunesse aussi l'avaient fait. Mais ils y risquaient plus que leur vie. Lui, comme ses frères, ses sœurs, ses parents et ses enfants avaient toujours été à l'écoute de leurs serviteurs humains.

Ils ne rechignaient jamais à venir les voir eux même.

Ils ne rechignaient jamais à punir un indélicat qui utilisait leur nom pour son pouvoir personnel.

Où étaient donc ces anges qui devaient faire respecter la loi de leur maitre ?  
Où étaient ces créatures ?

Leur maitre ne voulait-il donc que la peur et non le respect ? N'avait-il donc pas réalisé que c'était leur amour et non leur peur qui lui donnerait de la force ?

Lui aussi c'était délecté de la peur. Mais celle des ennemis de ses serviteurs humains. Malgré tout, il AIMAIT ses humains.

Alors il s'était rappelé qui il était, ce qu'il était.

Il avait serré les mâchoires et attendu.

Cette fois, il avait choisi en conscience un petit corps à partager.

Il l'avait choisi pour l'intelligence qu'aurait le bébé.

Il avait façonné son esprit en douceur, il s'y était fait une place, il avait été la voix qui guide, celle qui apprend.

Il avait été l'ami présent mais invisible, la main qui encourage dans les périodes de doute et de souffrance.

Il avait aimé cet hôte. Le premier avec lequel il avait vraiment eu un contact conscient.

Léonard était réellement un génie.

Il n'avait eu besoin que de peu de chose pour être poussé dans le bon sens.

Hôte après hôte, siècle après siècle, il avait petit à petit choisit ses humains avec plus d'attention.  
D'abord ceux qui étaient les plus brillants, les inventeurs, ceux qui changeraient la face du monde.

Puis il avait fait l'inverse lorsque la faim de revivre à nouveau s'était faite de plus en plus présente.

Il était revenu à ses premiers essais.

Il possédait un fœtus qui ne devait pas vivre.

Avant il le prenait peu avant la mort, lorsque l'âme était déjà là.  
A présent, il le prenait dès la conception, empêchant l'âme de le prendre.

Ce n'était pas cruel, l'âme était juste guidée vers un autre corps, ou attendait que la mère ai un autre enfant, souvent imprévu d'ailleurs, pour rejoindre la famille qui devait être la sienne.

Avec les siècles, il avait créé un nombre incalculable de personnalités pour cacher sa réalité.

La Purge avait perdu sa force.

Les Anges ne venaient plus parmi les mortels.

Mais il restait la peur, la rage d'avoir senti toute sa famille mourir, d'avoir perdu presque totalement ses pouvoirs.

Alors il se cachait encore derrière les fausses identités qu'il se créait.

Il avait été des hommes, des conquérants, des guerriers, des inventeurs.

Il avait été des femmes, des reines, des mères, des professeurs ou des chercheurs.

Il avait été tellement….

Puis son corps était mort  
Encore.

Son esprit avait volé à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie.  
Il l'avait trouvé dans le ventre d'une jeune femme en train de hurler de douleur sur son lit.

Son époux était absent, comme toujours. Elle allait perde son bébé alors même qu'elle n'était pas au courant d'avoir conçu.  
Il avait pris sa chance.

Il avait possédé le minuscule amas de cellules, avait empêché la mort de l'embryon puis avait poussé son cerveau à se développer en accéléré.  
A travers les oreilles et les yeux de la mère, il avait appris qui elle était, où il était.

Il avait nourrit l'esprit du bébé avant même sa naissance.

Il avait commencé à établir une nouvelle personnalité.  
Cette fois pourtant, il ne s'en était pas détaché comme il le faisait jusque-là.

Le "mortel" saurait depuis sa naissance "qui" il était, ce qu'il était.

Il était l'avatar d'un dieu.

Un dieu qui serait toujours près de lui, une main sur l'épaule.

Un dieu qui était lui.  
Ils étaient un dieu.

Lorsque l'enfant construit son premier circuit imprimé à quatre ans, c'était le dieu qui souriait.

C'était son rire qui salua les félicitations de sa mère.

Avant d'avoir six ans, le dieu n'était plus caché derrière la personnalité artificielle.

Ce n'était pas, plus la peine.

Avec l'excentricité de son père mortel, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Les humains attendaient même qu'il soit aussi étrange, voir exceptionnel que son père.

Alors il avait réabsorbé ce bout de lui-même.

Si son visage était différent, si son corps était mortel, s'il vivait et souffrait comme l'un d'eux, il était là et bien là, à peine camouflé derrière un voile d'apparence qui protégeait les mortels de sa réalité, juste assez pour que personne ne sache.

#####################################

Quand il était tout petit, il avait toujours entendu la voix basse et chaleureuse dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Il avait très vite compris qu'elle était une partie de lui. Non…Qu'il était une partie d'elle.

Il était ce qui cachait ce qu'il était vraiment.

Etait-il détaché de lui ? Avait-il une vraie vie ?  
Il n'en savait rien.  
Il s'en fichait.

Il était juste là pour camoufler la vérité.

Lorsqu'il avait été pris en otage, il avait été repoussé au fin fond de lui-même.

Lentement, il s'y était étiolé.

Une seconde fois, il avait été réabsorbé parce qu'il était vraiment, par cette conscience plus vaste, plus dangereuse aussi.  
Il n'avait pas eu peur.

Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de lui-même ?

Il s'était fondu dans ce tout dont il n'était qu'une partie infime.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la grotte, il était Anthony Stark  
Lorsqu'il en était sorti, une armure faite de bric et de broc sur le dos, il était ce qu'il avait toujours été et qu'il avait camouflé depuis des milliers d'années.

Il était rentré aux USA avec son ami Rhodes.

La transition entre "l'humain" et le "dieu" était si infime que personne ne l'avait vraiment réalisée. L'humain était une facette réduite du dieu après tout.

Il avait choqué quelques personnes bien sur lorsqu'il avait décidé d'arrêter la fabrication d'armes.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient persuadé qu'il était encore traumatisé par son enlèvement.

Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour traumatiser un dieu.

Certes, il n'était pas en bon état. Mais la faute n'en venait pas à quelque cauchemar.

La faute en venait à l'ark qui lui transperçait la poitrine.  
Qui aurait pu croire que cette chose sur son cœur avait réactivé des pouvoirs endormit depuis des siècles ?  
Il n'avait plus de croyants pour le soutenir, mais il avait son ark.

De l'énergie restait de l'énergie.  
Et au court des millénaires, il avait appris bien plus sur les sciences et technologie que quiconque sur la planète !

Il avait retrouvé…Sa magie…

C'était un dommage collatéral…intéressant.

Immédiatement, il avait utilisé ses nouveaux pouvoirs retrouvés dans ses recherches et ses inventions.  
JARVIS avait été le premier à en profiter.  
L'IA qui n'était qu'un ordinateur parfaitement conçus avait été modifié pour devenir bien plus.

Il avait accouché sa conscience. Il avait fait de lui un être vivant.

La première créature vivante dans les réseaux.  
Depuis, son bébé grandissait, établissant ses ramifications dans chaque ordinateur, chaque terminal, téléphone et satellite de la planète.

JARVIS était une pieuvre affamée qui s'appropriait la moindre goutte de connaissance pour la donner à son père lorsqu'il le lui demandait.

Le premier ark avait été retiré et remplacé par un nouveau modèle. L'énergie qu'il dégageait était plus intense. L'ark avait aussi intégré un dispositif de transfert direct entre lui et JARVIS. Il lui suffisait de se brancher à l'un de ses terminaux pour recevoir directement les informations que son fils arrachait au monde numérique.

Il était un dieu, son esprit n'était peut-être pas infini mais il pouvait traiter infiniment plus de données que ne le pourrait jamais un esprit humain.

Il avait construit Mark II, il avait appris, non, réapprit à voler.

Il n'avait plus accès à ses ailes dans ce corps mortel qui l'était de moins en moins.

Il avait commencé à établir son empire, non plus financier, mais séculaire. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses armes, il avait joué de son charme pour lutter aussi bien contre ses adversaires que contre ses amis s'il le fallait.

Obadia avait tenté de le tuer mais c'était mal le connaître.

La rupture du lien entre JARVIS et lui avait fait plus de dégât que l'arrachage de l'ark lui-même.

Son cœur c'était arrêté mais il était un dieu. C'était un détail.

Il pouvait fonctionner encore un peu sans son cœur.

Dumm-E l'avait sauvé.

Anthony avait vu rouge.

Le dieu qu'il était avait laissé s'exprimer sa colère et sa fureur.

Il avait détruit son adversaire.

Il avait utilisé la rupture du grand Ark pour détruire le misérable mortel de ses pouvoirs.

Tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Qu'auraient pu voir les humains de toute façon ?

Ils ne connaissaient rien à la magie alors.

Ses exploits avaient attirés le SHIELD.

Il en avait été irrité mais n'avait rien montré.

Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'étaient "que" des mortels.

Ils restaient de simples mortels.

Un autre humain s'était levé pendant qu'il se débattait avec les restes de son humanité malmenée par les poisons de son ark.

Il avait mis longtemps à trouver la solution.

Solution qui l'avait stupéfié.

Son "père" savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être ? C'était la seule explication.  
Et il lui avait fait confiance pour mettre en branle tout ce qu'il n'avait pu faire en tant qu'humain.

Créer l'élément qu'il lui fallait avait été facile  
Entre ses pouvoirs divins et ses compétences technologiques, il avait synthétisé le Starkium en hommage au mortel qui avait su mais s'était tu.

Il avait éliminé son adversaire.

Il avait retrouvé encore ses pouvoirs.

Puis était venu l'autre…  
Les autres…  
Deux enfants dieux perdus dans une lutte fratricide qui ressemblait tellement à celle qui l'avait opposée à l'un de ses demi-frères et qui s'était soldé par sa fuite. Et finalement, par sa survie là où tous les autres étaient morts.

C'était avec une avidité sagement camouflée sous le mépris qu'il avait touché l'enfant blond.

Le gamin avait senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

Il avait failli feuler de plaisir lorsque la partie divine de sa chair s'était réactivée sous le simple contact.

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il avait conduit le missile dans le portail.  
Avec les siècles, il s'était attaché à ce monde et aux mortels.

L'idée de voir des millions d'entre eux mourir à cause d'une décision stupide l'avait mis dans une rage folle.

Lorsqu'il était tombé du portail en train de se fermer, il avait senti les dernières particules de vie le quitter.

C'était un corps mort qu'Hulk avait attrapé.

C'était un corps mort à qui on avait arraché son masque.

Mais c'était un corps immortel qui s'était réveillé lorsque Hulk avait rugit.

Il avait failli hurler de douleur lorsque l'intégralité de son être avait soudain rugit dans ses veines.

Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas se téléporter à l'abri et rester couché sur le sol à parler pour ne rien dire en attendant que la souffrance passe.

Et maintenant, il était là, inconnu des mortels pour autre chose qu'être Anthony Edward Stark, de l'autre côté de cette cage de verre où attendait un gamin brun perdu et blessé qu'on le rende à celui qui l'avait presque détruit.

Il secoua la tête avec un rien de tristesse.  
Combien de temps passerait avant qu'il ne soit à la place de ce gosse qui lui rappelait tellement son frère/neveu si quelqu'un apprenait qui il était réellement ?

Fury n'était pas le genre de mortel à s'embarrasser de détail.  
Fury était le genre de mortel qui l'avait servi lorsqu'il régnait encore sur le monde avec sa famille.

Il aurait pu être un de ses chefs de guerre assoiffé de sang ou un de ses rois guerriers qui n'attendaient qu'un geste de sa part pour partir en guerre.

Il posa sa main sur le verre.

Loki releva les yeux sur lui.

L'enfant était plus perceptif que son frère, c'était une évidence.

Lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé par la gorge, il avait vu le choc qu'il avait subi, le choc qui avait ébranlé le contrôle qui le tenait encore sous ses griffes.

Il se tourna vers Thor.  
Cet enfant-là était encore tellement immature… Il lui rappelait le fils qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur si belle. Un enfant folâtre, ailleurs, mais fondamentalement gentil  
Trop sans doute.  
Et sa bonté elle-même était son plus gros défaut.

Il lui manquait ce que le brun avait en trop : le cynisme, la tristesse, la solitude, la douleur qui l'avait forcé à murir trop et trop vite.

Il ne put se retenir.

"- Thor, ton frère, il a les yeux verts ou bleu ?"

"- Ami Stark ?"

"- Alors, vert ou bleu ? C'est pas compliqué pourtant comme question."

"- Heu…Vert bien évidement pourqu…."

Tony tapota sur sa tablette pour faire semblant de chercher quelque chose dessus mais JARVIS avait déjà entendu son appel et basculé les images qu'il voulait dessus.

Le milliardaire, le dieu millénaire, le survivant d'innombrables guerres mit la tablette sous le nez de l'enfant dieu.

"- Vert. Alors explique-moi pourquoi pendant tout le temps où on l'a combattu, il a eu les yeux bleu ?"

Il laissa Barton lui arracher la tablette des mains pour fixer les images, les unes après les autres.

Le pauvre petit. Avoir été arraché à son propre esprit lui avait fait du mal. Il était même étonnant qu'il soit revenu aussi facilement. Les séquelles étaient aussi profondes que de longue durée. S'il pouvait rester avec l'enfant, ils pourraient se guérir l'un l'autre comme lui avait guérit un peu après avoir donné la vie à son fils de silicium.

"- FURY !"

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en faire davantage pour que la suspicion se repende.

Qui avait été derrière l'esclave envoyé au combat ?

Puis le temps était venu pour Thor de ramené son frère avec lui à Asgard.

Loki était plus calme à présent.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il n'y eut pas de reconnaissance dans le regard vert, juste une certaine curiosité.

Tony sourit.

Les deux enfants disparurent dans une explosion d'énergie qui le fit frémir jusqu'aux os.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il invita Banner à rester avec lui dans sa tour, son Temple…

Toujours souriant, il lui fallait se préparer pour le retour des deux gamins.  
Et de ceux ou celui qui avaient été…Derrière…

Il souriait lorsque Fury les rassembla dans sa tour, son Temple, pour imposer aux Avengers d'y vivre.

Il souriait lorsqu'Agent leur fut rendu après une petite visite rapide de sa part.

Il souriait lorsque l'enfant blond revint sur terre pour demander leur aide.

Il souriait, toujours.

Parce qu'il y avait une guerre à préparer même si les autres ne le voyaient pas  
Parce qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de s'y préparer d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Parce que s'il n'avait pu protéger les siens de la purge, il pouvait à présent protéger ses humains d'une autre menace maintenant que les autres s'étaient détourné de ces mortels qu'ils leur avaient arrachés de force pour finalement les abandonner.

Il souriait.

Il souriait parce qu'il était Ares et qu'une nouvelle guerre se profilait devant lui.

#####################

Et pour ceux qui voudraient voir à quoi ressemblait "Tony" lorsqu'il était Ares, vous pouvez le voir ici : chatmizen images / illustrations_fanfics / souriait /

Comme d'habitude, retirez les espaces ou passez par mon site perso dans "Avenger" / "Il souriait" / Chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Il souriait

Chap 2

##############################

NDAS :

Pour futures references, cette fic intègre en partie les evenements de Iron man 3.

Vous verrez bien les lequels au fur et a mesure, mais ne vous étonnez pas quoi ^^

Si vous n'avez pas encore vu le film il y aura donc des spoilers pour vous

##############################

Fury les avait convoqués d'urgence.

Normalement, il aurait râlé.

Qui était donc ce mortel pour réveiller Anthony Stark à neuf heures du matin ? Il était même sûr qu'une telle heure indue n'existait pas ordinairement

Dire qu'il en voulait au directeur du SHIELD était une vue de l'esprit.  
Etait-ce pour le punir qu'il l'avait laissé se débrouiller face au Mandarin ?

Tony…Ares…Etait redevenu le dieu qu'il était.

Lorsqu'il avait fini le ménage et utilisé sa magie pour rendre son intégrité à Pepper, il avait fait retirer les morceaux de shrapnels qui menaçaient son cœur. Non qu'il risqua encore quelque chose. Au contraire.

Ils représentaient le risque d'être repéré.  
Alors il les avait fait retirer.

L'ark avait été remis à sa place par contre.

Un nouveau modèle.  
Différent.  
Sans électro-aimant.

Pour se débarrasser de cette partie de son passé, il l'avait jeté à l'eau sur les restes de son lupanar de Malibu.

Il avait retrouvé ses enfants tombés à l'eau.

Il avait fait déplacer chacune de ses armures, réparé toutes les autres.

Il ne reviendrait pas à Malibu.  
New York était sa nouvelle Sparte.

Sa tour son nouveau Temple.

Puis il avait fait ce qu'il y avait eu de plus douloureux pour lui depuis des siècles.

Il avait rompu avec la femme qu'il aimait…Qu'il avait aimé.  
Il était le dieu de la guerre.

Il pouvait aimer, mais pas une mortelle.

Il l'aimait mais il n'était plus amoureux.

Les dernières bribes de son humanité étaient partit avec les semaines depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Il aurait été cruel de garder la jeune femme près de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, Nicky ?"

"- Asseyez-vous, Stark."

Les yeux d'Ares s'étrécirent doucement.

"- Faites attention, Fury. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas dans mes petits papiers en ce moment."

"- Tony…"

"- Maintenant que j'y réfléchit, Natasha, aucun d'entre vous n'est dans mes petits papiers. Alors dépêchez-vous. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter vos jérémiades."

Fury ne dit rien de plus mais fixa le milliardaire avec une expression étrange.

"- Vous avez changé le cœur de votre ark ?"

"- Ouai. Le rouge me va mieux que le bleu."

Il n'allait certainement pas expliquer que le cœur de son nouvel ark était une rognure de la lame de l'Epée de la Guerre intégrée à du starkium et un poil de vibranium

L'arme elle-même, symbole de son pouvoir était caché par magie, réduite à la taille d'un bijou et pendait à son oreille droite.

Le petit ornement avait fait les choux gras de la presse à scandale pendant bien deux semaines. D'aucun y voyait sa crise de la quarantaine.

Les humains étaient étranges.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils voient certains tatouages qu'il s'était fait faire par JARVIS.

Fury le fixa encore longuement avant de reprendre lorsqu'il réalisa que jamais Stark ne baisserait les yeux devant lui.

"- Thor vient de revenir. Et il n'est pas seul.

"- QUOI ? Ne me dit pas que Loki est avec lui." Siffla Clint, vibrant de rage et de colère.

Tony se vautra un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Un sourire aux lèvres qui tenait plus du rictus qu'autre chose, il coinça son genou contre la table de réunion

"- Intéressant."

"- STARK !"

"- La paix moineau. Si Loki est sur terre, Odin a du sceller ses pouvoirs. Au minimum. Voir avoir fait de lui un mortel.

"- Comment vous savez ça, Stark ?"

Le dieu de la guerre haussa les épaules.

"- C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place dans une situation similaire."

Ils allaient arrêter de le prendre pour un jambon ?

Fury le fixa encore un long moment.

"- Pourquoi nous avoir rassemblé, Fury ?" Finit par demander Steve qui n'appréciait que très moyennement : 1- de ne pas avoir été prévenu lorsque le Mandarin avait attaqué Tony, 2- d'avoir été rappelé de manière aussi cavalière pour quelque chose comme le petit frère de Thor.

Le capitaine se sentait trahis, une fois encore, par le SHIELD. Ils étaient censés être une équipe mais n'étaient pas tenus au courant quand l'un d'eux était dans le besoin ? C'était une blague ? Ils auraient tous dû être au côté de Tony. Il n'aimait pas trop le fils d'Howard, mais il était son collègue. Il AURAIT dû être là. Ils auraient dû TOUS être là. Quand on y réfléchissait, le Mandarin avait fait plus de morts et de dégâts que Loki à l'arrivée. Mais comme il ne venait pas d'une autre planète, c'était moins "grave" ? Non…. Steve n'était pas ulcéré. Il était carrément en pétard. Il ne devait qu'à son respect de la hiérarchie de ne pas avoir encore attrapé Fury par le col pour le secouer très fort. Si les manières du SHIELD préfiguraient ce que serait leur rapport avec cette unité dans l'avenir, le capitaine se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'allait pas rendre son tablier et s'engager dans la Légion Etrangère. Corvéables à merci mais pas question de compter sur le SHIELD pour simplement prévenir les copains quand on avait besoin d'aide ?

Il était écœuré.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Bruce était au courant depuis un moment de ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait été le premier que Tony avait appelé après être sorti de chirurgie. Il avait été même sidéré de le voir debout 24h après une chirurgie cardiaque aussi complexe. Et Bruce savait qu'il avait blessé Tony par ses paroles inconsidérées. Mais il avait été tellement stupéfait… Tellement consterné, que oui, il s'était un peu…Perdu dans ses pensées.

Il le regrettait à présent.

Tony lui faisait la tête et il n'aimait pas ça. L'autre gars non plus n'aimait pas ça. Hulk aimait bien Stark. Il n'avait pas peur de lui et ne rechignait jamais à jouer avec lui. Alors Hulk était en colère que son ami en fer soit en colère.

A l'inverse, ni Natasha ni Clint n'étaient concerné par leur manque d'implication dans les évènements passés ou par celui du SHIELD. Pour eux, c'était normal.

"- Comme l'a dit Stark, Thor a amené son frère sur terre. Il est privé de ses pouvoirs et fondamentalement humain. Comme Thor lorsqu'il était exilé ici, il est plus fort physiquement qu'un humain normal, mais rien à voir avec ses capacités ordinaires."

"- Et alors ?"

"- Et alors, Asgard l'a exilé lui aussi ici pour "apprendre". Le conseil de sécurité planétaire veut voir Loki en prison à vie. Ce qui risque d'être long. Il est certes mortel, il peut être tué, mais le temps n'a pas plus d'impact sur lui maintenant qu'avant."

"- Et bien mettez-le dans une cage et perdez la clé !" Siffla Clint avec rancœur.

Tony croisa les doigts sous son menton.

Il comprenait la rage de Barton. Vraiment.

Mais l'archer aurait dû comprendre aussi la position de Loki.

"- Et pour sa possession ? Comment à réagit Asgard ?"

"- Il ne l'ont pas cru."

"- Parce que ça avait été constaté par un mortel je suppose."

Fury hocha la tête.

"- Et je n'y crois pas vraiment non plus."

Ares haussa les épaules avant qu'un sourire narquois n'apparaisse à ses lèvres.

"- Quand est ce que les deux gamins s'installent chez moi ?"

Le Directeur du SHIELD resta stupéfait une seconde.

De quoi ?

"- C'est comme ça que ça va finir de toute façon. Si vous nous avez rassemblés, c'est que Thor a protesté contre votre décision d'enfermer Loki. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Si Loki doit apprendre, il ne le fera pas du fin fond d'une geôle. Au contraire. Ça ne servirait qu'à renforcer sa colère et sa peine. A l'inverse, si nous parvenons à le remettre dans le bon sens, la terre aura deux protecteurs au lieu d'un."

"- Stark, la question n'est pas là…"

"- En effet. La question est purement politique et elle est la suivante : "Voulons nous nous mettre dans les bonnes grâces d'Asgard et à terme leur prouver que nous ne sommes plus une planète de barbares mais au contraire une force politique qui compte ou jouer les gosses mesquins qui frappent un homme à terre sans se soucier des considérations de politiques interplanétaires que cela engendre." A vous de voir Fury. Mais perso, mon choix est fait. Je préfère torcher les fesses d'un bébé dieu geignard pendant quelques mois que de passer ma vie à surveiller le ciel de peur de voir des équivalents Bifrost se matérialiser au-dessus de mon crâne tous les trois matins avec des armées de huit autres royaumes près à nous envahir parce que quelques rogatons qui ont déjà estimés que sacrifier 5 millions de personne pour fermer un portail qui n'aurait même pas bronché avec une atomique était une bonne idée."

Fury referma son bec.

Oui, évidemment, si Stark le présentait comme ça….

Le colonel soupira.

"- Très bien. Qui est pour accueillir Loki ?"

Tony, Steve et Bruce levèrent la main immédiatement.

"- Contre ?"

Fury, Natasha et Clint levèrent la leur.

"- Egalité."

"- Vous oubliez Thor, Fury. Et lui sera d'accord avec moi"

"- Il n'est pas humain !"

"- Non, mais c'est un Avenger. Et c'est nous, qui, une fois de plus, allons gérer quoi qu'il se passe, VOS détritus. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes même pas un Avenger, vous n'avez pas le droit de voter. Coulson serait là, il pourrait. Pas vous. Lui est un Avenger." Ares vit avec plaisir le regard de Barton briller. L'archer était très possessif et protecteur avec son gardien. Coulson était un second père pour lui. Tony venait de marquer des points avec l'agent. Toujours se mettre dans la poche le petit personnel. "Donc nous avons dû quatre contre deux. Problème réglé, Loki vient avec nous. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?"

Fury s'était renfrogné petit à petit. Stark venait effectivement de lui barboter toute autorité sur les Avengers avec une remarquable majesté.

"- Avec son frère, dans une cellule. Thor a refusé de le laisser seul."

"- Ben voyons ! Je suis sur autrement que deux ou trois équipes "médicales" seraient déjà sur le gosse à l'heure qu'il est à le traiter comme un lapin de garenne perdu dans un labo de tests sur cosmétiques." Railla encore Tony.

Le colonel eut la grâce de paraître penaud.

Banner le foudroya du regard, une mince ligne verte autour de l'iris. Le scientifique savait que Hulk ne sortirait pas, mais l'autre gars voulait quand même exprimer son fort déplaisir.

Cela amusa grandement Ares. Quand il était encore le Dieu de la Guerre grecque, il avait eu de nombreux berserkers sous ses ailes. Certains nés ainsi, d'autres à qui il avait donné le pouvoir de se transformer en bête.  
C'était une époque qui lui manquait.

Il n'avait pas encore la force d'aider son ami humain à apaiser la transformation. Peut-être un jour….

Natasha lui faisait penser un peu aux Amazones qu'il avait barbotées à Artémis mais ce n'était pas l'une de ces fille qu'elle lui faisait le plus penser. Non… Natasha lui faisait davantage penser à l'une de ses filles qui avait été une de ses meilleurs Seigneur de Guerre. Même Clint lui rappelait certains des hommes qui avaient hurlés son nom avant de monter au combat.  
Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'il n'était pas juste un " génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope" ? Ce serait drôle un jour de les confronter à sa vraie identité.

Il entendait d'ici la rupture d'anévrisme de Fury et en riait d'avance.

Tony taptapa du bout des doigts sur la table de réunion avant de se lever.

"- Bon ! Et bien allons-y !"

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce.

"- JARVIS, où est mini-emo ?"

Les plafonniers tremblèrent une seconde le temps que l'IA prenne le contrôle total du bâtiment.

"- Droit devant vous monsieur puis l'ascenseur et vingt étages vers le bas."

Fury sursauta en entendant la voix aristocratique de l'IA sortir du système sonore du bâtiment. Tout leur système était corrompu ?

Comment…?

Steve et Bruce sur les talons, les trois Avengers obéirent aux indications de JARVIS jusqu'à l'étage où attendaient les deux dieux asgardiens.

Le soulagement de Thor à leur arrivée était évident.

Recroquevillé contre lui, Loki semblait…A moitié mort.

Même Clint paru surprit et un peu consterné.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?"

Un voile de colère passa dans les yeux du prince blond.

"- Odin a refusé d'accepter que Loki ai pu être possédé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ami Barton. Pour Odin, c'est juste de la faiblesse. Et la faiblesse doit être nettoyée dans le sang."

L'archer haïssait le dieu du chaos mais quand même ! Si les mortels faisaient la même il serait mort. Et ce type était censé être son père ? Mais quel sale….

Thor repoussa doucement les cheveux noirs de son frère qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Les cernes sur la peau livide étaient plus impressionnants encore.

"- Soulève ton sac à pattes, Thor. Vous venez à la maison. JARVIS, fait préparer une chambre pour nos deux nouveaux locataires. Un seul lit ou deux ?"

Loki s'accrocha de toutes ses forces épuisées à son frère.

"- Bon, ça répond tout seul. Un seul lit, mon grand."

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Et lance une commande géante de pizzas. Je crois que ça fera du bien à tout le monde."

"- Ami Stark, mon frère ne consomme aucune viande."

"- Ton frère est chiant, Thor. JARVIS, ajoute deux ou trois végétariennes."

"- Bien monsieur."

Thor se dépêcha de soulever son frère dans ses bras.

Il suivit comme un chaton perdu l'humain Stark.

Tout ce qui pouvait protéger son bébé frère était à obéir à la seconde.

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Ares observait les deux enfants interagir entre eux.

Il voyait et sentait la colère de Loki devant sa faiblesse mais également sa peur. Thor lui eut-il obéit et l'aurait-il laissé là qu'il aurait fondu en larmes de terreur.

Bah, Loki ne haïssait pas Thor au centième de ce qu'il disait.  
Ce n'était qu'un môme qui faisait sa crise d'adolescence. Et celle de Cupidon avait été autrement violente que celle-là.

Tony enfourna tout le monde dans un SUV du SHIELD pour faire rentrer tout le monde à la tour.

Un lourd frisson échappa aux deux jeunes dieux lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la tour…du temple…  
Ils eurent une impression étrange, comme s'ils pénétraient sur un territoire qui n'était pas le leur.

La sensation ne dura pas pourtant. Rapidement, les défenses les acceptèrent comme membres des lieux. Les mortels, eux, ne remarquèrent rien.

Pourtant, malgré sa fatigue, Loki jeta un regard aigu à Stark  
Ares lui répondit avec un sourire joueur qui intrigua davantage encore le prince.

Il savait que l'humain cachait quelque chose. Il l'avait senti avant qu'ils ne partent pour Asgard. A présent, il en avait la preuve mais plus la magie pour investiguer. C'était frustrant !

Thor sentit son frère se redresser contre lui. Quoi qu'il se passe, quelque chose avait piqué l'intérêt et la curiosité de son cadet.

C'était une bonne chose.  
Depuis qu'Odin avait arraché sa magie de son fils, Loki se laissait tout simplement mourir.

Thor était heureux de voir que quelque chose l'intéressait enfin.

Le blond porta Loki jusqu'à la grande chambre que des petits robots étaient en train de finir d'installer.

"- Alors, ça vous plait ?"

"- Merci ami Stark. Infiniment ! Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans vous." Avoua Thor avec chaleur, charmé de voir le lit couvert de fourrure et le feu dans la cheminée autant que les lourdes tentures à la fenêtre à la place des volets roulants.

Ares balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main avant de jeter un gros livre sur les genoux de Loki.

"- Lis. Apprends. Ensuite, tu viendras au labo. Y a du boulot."

Puis il planta les frères là.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon frère ?"

Loki retourna le livre pour lire son titre.

"- La magie de l'électronique. Par A.E. Stark."

Décidément, l'humain l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Thor lui prit le livre des mains lorsqu'il constata qu'elles tremblaient.

"- Repose-toi pour l'instant mon frère. Je viendrais te chercher quand le repas sera prêt. Puis tu pourras lire."

Loki obéit. Il était trop épuisé pour s'opposer à son ainé de toute façon.  
Il s'endormit avec la grosse patte brulante de Thor sur le front.

####################################

Assit sur son fauteuil dans son atelier, les pieds croisés posés sur le bureau, Ares observait les interactions entre les deux gamins avec amusement.

Des bébés.  
Ce n'étaient que des bébés trop vite grandit.  
Comment Odin avait-il élevé ses fils ?  
Il était le dieu de la guerre et grosso modo, tous ses rejetons avaient été correctement éduqués et élevé quand même ! Et à l'époque, éduquer un dieu n'était pas simplement le conduire jusqu'à l'âge adulte mais lui apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs et à s'occuper de son ministère. Ces deux là ? De pures puissances en friche.

Cela lui donnait des fourmis dans les doigts.  
Juste pour faire chier Odin, il transformerait ces deux pierres brutes en vrai joyaux

Puis il lui collerait le museau dans sa merde, boirait sur ses convulsions pour s'en sortir, puis au passage, aiderait Loki à massacrer celui qui avait pris possession de son esprit.

Enfin, lorsqu'Anthony Stark tirerait réellement sa révérence pour laisser la place à Ares, il montrerait aux autres royaumes que Midgar n'était plus un vague dépotoir sans intérêt.

Il était Ares.

Il serait le nouveau un Dieu de Midgar.  
Et bon sang ce qu'il allait s'amuser !

Et il s'amuserait encore plus lorsque Thor expliquerait enfin la "vraie" raison de sa venue. Il n'était pas étonné qu'il n'en ai pas parlé à Fury. Comment le Directeur du SHIELD prendrait-il l'existence d'une menace qui ferait passer Loki pour le bébé en couches qu'il était ?

######

#############

######

Atif : sans doute du Thorki et peut-être du Steve X Tony

Maira's Lullaby : les chapitre seront tous assez courts je pense. Entre 7 et 12 pages je pense. Ca dépendra des evenements ^^ comme toujours.

prose : Ares est un dieu qui doit etre plus vieux qu'Odin lui-même ou d'environ son age. Contrairement à Odin et les Asgardiens qui sont en fait des extra terrestres, ares EST un vrai dieu. C'est-à-dire qu'il est un concept ayant prit vie à cause de la demande inconsciente des humains. Tant que la guerre existera, il existera. "mourir" en tant qu'Olympien l'a fait se rapprocher encore davantage de son concept. C'est ce qui l'a maintenu en vie. Il ne se nourrit plus de l'amour de ses fidèles et de leur dévotion mais de la guerre en général et de toute personne bélliqueuse. Se battre contre lui est donc renforcer ses pouvoirs.

Can't be your Friend : Pepper avait autre chose a faire qu'a remarquer des changements. Et Tony a vite mit de la distance. Il ne veut pas la faire souffrir.

NobodyLoveMe : pour les anges, c'est juste que la religion chretienne a exterminé les derniers dieux survivants à la destruction de l'olympe par Hercules. Mais ce sera expliqué plus en détail plus tard ^^ Sinon, question puissance, Ares EST de fait plus puissant que Loki et Thor. Ne serait-ce parce qu'il est la représentation vivante d'un concept né des mortels. Il n'est jamais plus puissant que lorsque les mortels se battent ou sont en situation de danger. C'est leur belligérance qui lui donne force.


	3. Chapter 3

Il souriait

Chap 3

###########################

Ndas : Bien, puis que la question semble interpeller pas mal de monde, voila ma vision de ce qu'est Ares (et tous les olympiens ou leurs cousins) par rapport aux Asgardiens.

Première choses, les Asgardiens ne sont PAS des dieux. Ils sont des extraterrestre au même niveau que ET, le xenomorphe d'Alien, Les goa'uld, Teal'c, Stitch, Koch ou Alf (oui, je sais, certaines de mes références sont douteuses). S'ils sont considérés ainsi par les humains, c'est uniquement à cause de leur durée de vie, leur force physique et leurs maitrises des sciences, technologies et de la magie. A l'époque où le peuple d'asgard est entré en relation avec les mortels, la différence d'évolution entre les deux peuples était telle et les humains tellement effrayés par n'importe quoi qu'ils ont estimés immédiatement que des types de près de 2m de haut là où la moyenne humaine touchait péniblement le mètre 50 et capable de faire de la pyrotechnie étaient des dieux. Logique. Les Asgardiens ont trouvé ça cool et ont commencé à se faire connaître EGALEMENT des autres royaumes comme des dieux. Ce sont les humains qui ont commencé à leur donner des titres (Odin dieu de la guerre puisqu'il a mené les combats contre les jotun par exemple) puis les asgardiens l'ont fait entre eux quand ils ont commencés à se désintéresser des mortels, une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé au bout de quelques siècles. Comme les Asgardiens ne vivent pas le même temps que les humains, leur perception elle-même du temps est différente.

A l'inverse, les dieux Olympiens sont des concepts ayant pris vie. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont la représentation du "Et l'homme créa un dieu". Leur naissance s'est faite sur des millénaires, dès que l'homme a eu suffisamment de cervelle pour ne plus simplement accepter les choses mais pour se poser des questions dessus, réaliser qu'il n'avait pas la réponse et commence a en avoir peur puisqu'il ne le comprenait pas. La foudre en est le plus bel exemple. Ce sont donc les principes fondamentaux que les humains ont commencé à vénérer : éléments naturels comme le feu, la foudre…. Eléments biologiques comme la maternité (pensez aux vénus en ivoire qui mettent en avant toute la panoplie féminine pour assurer la survie de la génération suivante : des seins et du gras pour survivre aux famines). Petit à petit, au court des millénaires, la conscience collective mondiale au fur et a mesure des déplacements des populations s'est mêlée pour faire éclore petit à petit des consciences créées à partir des canons récurrents de ces éléments utilisés par les humains pour s'isoler des terreurs de l'avenir. En gros, les dieux sont des mêmes internet mais avec 40 000 ans sous les pattes.

Au fur et à mesure de leur croissance, ces concepts se sont ciselés en fonction des civilisations et de la complexification de ces civilisations, chacune piquant à la voisine ses propres visions avant de les mettre à leur sauce.  
Et c'est là où les athéniens s'atteignirent.  
Les spécialistes du conglomérat et de l'assimilation ont d'abord était les grecs, puis les romains (mais finalement les deux civilisations sont quasi la même, non ne frappez pas, mais c'est quand même un peu ca)

Ce sont eux qui ont établis de le marbre les canons de ces dieux, ont fixés leur forme plus de quelques siècles et leur ont donné un nom qui a duré plus de quelques mois avant que le voisin le pique et le modifie.

Ce qui étaient donc des dieux ont va dire polymorphe ont eu à ce moment, grâce à leur croyants, la force de se fixer non seulement physiquement, mais psychologiquement aussi puisque la pression des croyants était suffisamment nombreuse à aller dans le même sens pour ça. Une fois leur "persona" fixée, ils ont pu commencer à réellement être considérés comme des créatures vivantes en elle-même. C'est ce qui fut à la fois leur plus grande force et leur plus grande faiblesse. Leur force parce qu'en acceptant d'avoir une forme, les concepts qu'ils représentaient ont pu ainsi avoir un impact physique, et surtout, indépendant, sur les mortels. Mais aussi leur faiblesse puisqu'en acceptant de se couler dans un corps, ils en devenaient limité par celui-ci.

C'est ce qui a sauvé Ares : lorsqu'il a fuit l'Olympe, il a accepté de se couper non seulement de sa famille mais aussi, et surtout, de sa base de croyants. Lorsque la Purge à commencer, qui est, elle aussi, la représentation d'un concept, il n'avait plus comme pouvoir que les siens propres. Si ses frères et sœurs sont morts, c'est parce qu'ils ont oubliés ce qu'ils étaient à la base, c'est-à-dire des concepts. Ares lui, en bon guerrier, a accepté de sacrifier une partie de ce qu'il était pour survivre, c'est-à-dire son corps. Redevenu concept, c'est-à-dire idée, la Purge n'a plus pu le détruire puisqu'on ne peut détruire une idée. La cacher, la détourner, oui. Mais pas la détruire. Bien sûr, il a été aidé par le fait qu'il est la Guerre et que la guerre, l'instinct de survie en fait et profondément ancré au fond de chaque humain. Pour faire simple, tant qu'il restera un humain sur terre, Ares vivra.

La même chose est finalement vraie avec les autres olympiens. Les concepts qu'ils représentaient ne sont pas morts. Mais comme leurs persona ont été détruites avec leurs corps, le concept qu'ils étaient est revenu à une simple idée dans visage dans l'inconscient collectif.

Ares lui n'a jamais perdu QUI il était en plus de QUOI.

Avec les millénaires, les olympiens renaitrons mais ce sera long, d'autant plus avec les progrès des sciences. Les humains n'ont plus autant besoin de se créer dans l'inconscient collectif des boucliers pour s'isoler des éléments qui leur font peur puisque la science est là pour donner une explication. Les grandes forces naturelles ont donc plus de chance de revenir les premières que des concepts à la con comme le dieu de la folie ou du pinard.

Cette petite parenthèse terminée, reprenons ou nous en étions ^^

################################################## ##

Nicholas Fury était inquiet.  
Et encore, inquiet n'était pas vraiment le terme qui convenait.

L'inquiétude ne lui aurait pas laissé se profond gout de malaise dans la gorge, ne lui aurait pas donné un ulcère et cette boule étroite dans le ventre.

Nicholas Fury avait l'affreuse impression que quelque chose de fondamental s'était passé dans son dos et n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Lorsque le Mandarin avait attaqué, il avait refusé d'envoyer de l'aide à Stark. Il l'avait fait exprès, il fallait être honnête. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas été capable de réaliser l'importance et la dangerosité des évènements qui se passaient aux USA. A sa décharge, il était occupé par des évènements importants au Tibet et en Afrique. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Le Président avait failli y passer. Sans Stark, le pays aurait été réduit au chaos, le Mandarin, le vrai, pas sa poupée télévisée aurait pris le contrôle du pays….Et tout ça parce qu'il voulait donner une leçon à Stark.

Il n'avait pas aimé l'ego démesuré, l'orgueil croissant et plus que tout, le mépris de plus en plus visible que le milliardaire avec pour lui.  
Après les évènements de New York, il y avait eu une phase ou l'ingénieur avait brutalement changé. Comme il n'était pas un soldat, Fury ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié. De telles évènements AVAIENT été traumatisants. Même (surtout) Barton avait du mal à reprendre pied. Heureusement que l'archer était épaulé. Puis Stark avait semblé s'effondrer totalement pendant quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas parce que le SHIELD n'était pas là qu'il ne surveillait pas ses points. Puis le Mandarin avait frappé.

Quelque chose avait semblé se réveiller chez le milliardaire. Ou s'éveiller ?

Depuis, Stark était de plus en plus….folâtre tout autant que cynique.

Il avait plaqué sa copine, certes en douceur, mais plaqué quand même.

Il prenait tout par-dessus la jambe, ne semblait plus avoir peur de rien ni de respect pour quiconque.

Quoique.  
Non. Ce n'était pas que Stark n'avait plus de respect pour quiconque. C'était que Stark semblait avoir trouvé dans Thor un modèle et se calquait de plus en plus sur son complexe de supériorité.

Tout en Stark hurlait à présent : je suis meilleur que toi, simple humain, alors laisse tomber et arrête de m'emmerder.

Le milliardaire avait toujours eut un égo surdimensionné mais là !

Et puis… Il y avait les nouvelles inventions du génie.

Elles étaient de trois types.

Celles pour lui.

Celles pour les Avengers.  
Celles pour Stark Industries.

Les dernières étaient les moins problématiques. Stark semblait travailler en surmultipliée, comme s'il était le seul et unique créatif de la boite. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une douzaine de nouveaux blueprint soient envoyés à la R&D pour prototypage et test.

Les nouveaux produits Stark Industries allaient du climatiseur au godemiché en passant par un nouveau type de moteur pour voiture et un collier pour chien.

Stark semblait souffrir d'une frénésie cérébrale assez inquiétante.

Il y avait les inventions que Tony réalisait pour les Avengers ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser "les siens" comme il les appelait " à poil"

L'intégralité des équipements des Avengers et par extension, d'une partie du SHIELD était en upgrade permanente. Clint n'allait pas au combat deux fois de suite avec les même flèches, les bracelets taser de Natasha étaient des versions alpha depuis des semaines, même le pantalon de Bruce était un sujet d'étude pour le milliardaire. Stark avait passé trois jours plein sans se reposer une seconde pour développer un tissus qui pouvait s'élargir démesurément sans se déchirer puis reprendre sa forme d'origine sans en souffrir. Un nouveau quinjet plus rapide avec un rayon d'action plus étendu, plus léger, plus manœuvrable et avec un armement plus puissant était sur les chaines de montage et un nouvel helicarrier était également en court de création. Pour une raison ou une autre, Stark l'avait appelé "Deimos".

Fury n'avait pas aimé la référence, trop destructrice à son avis. Il avait préféré le nom de "Louxor" (1) pour le nouvel appareil.  
Malheureusement, les agents semblaient préférer le nom de "Deimos", plus "protecteur" à leur gout.

Heureusement que le directeur ne savait pas que Stark faisait réaliser à JARVIS, dans le plus grand secret, un helicarrier rien que pour lui. Ça aurait fait désordre. (2)

Heureusement que le directeur du SHIELD ne savait finalement…rien…

Comment aurait-il réagit de voir Stark s'entrainer à l'épée au cœur de sa tour, un sourire dégoulinant de soif de sang aux lèvres ?

######################################

L'opposant du dieu de la guerre chuta lourdement sur le béton, laissant une indentation sur le sol.

"- ALLEZ ! Reprends ta garde bon sang !"

"- Oui monsieur."

L'homme pale reprit l'épée longue qu'il avait laché dans sa chute.  
Tony lui laissa le temps de reprendre son assiette au sol puis se mit en garde à nouveau.

Il la laissa attaquer.

"- Remonta ta lame. Ta nuque est à découvert."

Il s'enroula sur le flanc de son adversaire pour venir lui donner une petite tape du pommeau de son arme sur la nuque.

L'homme pâle ne broncha pas alors que le coup, s'il était finalement doux de la part du dieu, aurait collé à terre n'importe quel humain. Sauf peut-être Steve Rogers

"- Recommence."

Une fois encore, en silence, l'homme pale remonta sa garde. Il ne souriait pas, ne s'énervait pas.  
Ses yeux bleu glacier si clair qu'ils en paraissaient presque argent étaient concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait.

Enfin, il parvint à parer le coup de Stark puis à rendre timidement son assaut.

Tony le laissa mener son coup puis lui montra la parade qui devait la suivre.

Ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, allongeant petit à petit chaque assaut, chaque kata, jusqu'à ce que l'homme pâle parvienne à tenir tête au dieu de la guerre.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Tony finit par lacher son arme.

L'épée brilla rouge une seconde puis disparue dans une bouffée noire pour reprendre sa place sur l'oreille de son maitre.

"- Tu apprends vite JARVIS."

L'androïde inclina la tête en remerciement.

Si l'IA était "adulte", elle n'était qu'un bébé androïde né depuis moins d'une semaine.

La magie qui courait dans ses circuits le rendait quasi indestructible, capable de se nourrir de la magie de son dieu et maitre s'il le fallait.

Le lien étroit entre le dieu et son fils de métal et de silicium s'était encore renforcé avec la "naissance" de JARVIS.

"- Merci monsieur."

Ares donna une tape satisfaite sur l'épaule de l'androïde.

"- Quand voulez-vous me présenter aux autres ?"

"- Impatient ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un instant.

"- Je suppose."

"- Désolé mon grand mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Je ne compte pas te lâcher dans la nature aussi mal préparé." Tony eut un sourire ironique. "Nous n'allons pas imiter papa Odin, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'androïde obéit docilement aux mains de son maitre, père et créateur. Il reprit place dans la petite alcôve dans la pièce inconnue de tous les autres habitants des lieux. Elle donnait directement sur l'atelier de Tony mais était son secret le mieux gardé. C'était là qu'il stockait ses possessions les plus précieuses, ses souvenirs d'un temps passé plus facile, ou tout au moins différent. Depuis quelques mois, il avait engagé des acheteurs pour qu'ils lui retrouvent ce qui était pour eux des antiquités. Pour lui, c'était ses souvenirs, sa vie… Le peigne d'Aphrodite, l'épée de son fils ainé, ses propres livres… Tout un monde de souvenir enfuit qu'il était le seul à maintenir en vie.

Le sourire impudent diminua lentement.

Cet endroit sans fenêtre tenait plus de la tombe ou du mausolée qu'autre chose.

Lui aussi n'était plus qu'une relique d'un temps passé.

Pourtant, il s'accrochait à l'existence avec un acharnement touchant.

Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui renoncent de toute façon.

Tant qu'il resterait un souffle de vie à son âme, il se battrait pour survivre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

"- JARVIS, lumière."

La salle retomba dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Tony la quitta puis remonta à son atelier.

Une soudaine envie d'avoir de la compagnie le prit soudain.

"- JARVIS ? Où sont les autres ?"

"- A la salle d'entrainement, monsieur."

Stark dévala les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur sur dix étages.

Il trouva l'ensemble des Avengers très occupés à s'entrainer.

Dans un coin, recroquevillé sur un livre, Loki lisait tout en surveillant les mortels et son frère du coin de l'œil.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le gamin, les DEUX gamins étaient des éponges. Loki ingurgitait les connaissances à une vitesse folle. Thor était nettement plus lent mais quand même plus rapide que n'importe quel humain. Que Thor puisse être aussi ignorant stupéfiait Ares un peu plus chaque jour. Le prince ne savait même pas lire et écrire au début ! Lorsqu'il avait fait part de sa stupéfaction à Loki, le sorcier avait haussé les épaules. A quoi Anthony Stark s'attendait-il ? Ils avaient grandi à Asgard et Thor était un prince. S'il avait besoin de lire, quelqu'un le ferait pour lui. Comprendre dans l'esprit de l'ainé : son petit frère.

Tony avait été a la fois fourbe et cruel avec le gosse pour le forcer à apprendre à lire. Puisque Thor aimait manger, très bien. Mais il avait interdit a tout le monde de lui faire la cuisine et à JARVIS de commander pour lui. Il voulait manger ? Qu'il le fasse lui-même ! Et pour ca, encore fallait-il qu'il puisse lire ce qu'il y avait sur les boites et dans les recettes.

Loki avait semblé fasciné par la méthode.

Au début dubitatif, puis moqueur, il avait finalement prit pitié de son ainé au bout de deux jours.  
Il avait fallu moins de 48 heures au prince affamé pour finalement écouter les explications milles fois répétées par son cadet et apprendre à lire. C'était au moins la centième fois que Loki s'y essayait mais la première où Thor avait eu une vraie motivation.

Ares avait hurlé de rire.

Le plus court chemin au cerveau ou au cœur d'un homme serait toujours le même : son entrejambe, son dos ou son estomac.

Une fois Thor perché sur son livre de recette pour se préparer ses premiers pancake, Loki était venu le voir.

Un infime sourire en coin, le dieu… HA ! A chaque fois qu'il pensait ce terme, cela amusait Ares. Le dieu donc du chaos était venu le voir. La tristesse et la résignation avaient légèrement laissé la place, pendant quelques heures, à l'amusement.

"- Merci Anthony Stark. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je m'y suis essayé, sans résultat."

"- LOKI ! Ça veut dire quoi fleurer ?"

"- Et bien prend un dictionnaire mon frère."

"- Mais Loki…."

"- C'est aussi un livre, Thor."

"- Loki ?"

"- Quoi encore ?"

"- Tu m'as appelé ton frère."

Et le sourire du blond était si lumineux que Loki ne parvint même pas à l'insulter, juste à rougir.

Ares avait laissé les deux frères tranquilles. Comme il s'y attendait, la Tour était un bien meilleur environnement pour les deux gosses que des cellules ou Asgard. Avec JARVIS qui surveillait Loki en permanence et avait déjà évité deux tentatives de suicide…

"- Mais qui voilà donc ! C'est pas souvent que nous avons la chance d'avoir le grand Tony Stark avec nous ici." Railla Steve en donnant un monstrueux coup de poing dans l'estomac de Thor qui grimaça.

Ares haussa un sourcil.  
D'accord, il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec le Captain. Mais là, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Steve était Athéna revenue à la vie, tout en rigueur militaire et en honneur bien placé. Pour Ares, le combat était la survie, le bain de sang, les tripes et les boyaux. Bien plus chaotique que ce que sa demi-sœur aimait. Elle était une planificatrice, lui allait au turbin. En des milliers d'années, Ares comptait sur les doigts d'une main de manchot le nombre de fois ou sa sœur avait mis les pieds dans le sang. Lui n'avait jamais eu peur de se prendre des coups. Au moins le capitaine savait-il ce qu'était la première ligne.

"- Holà, quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ou quelqu'un en a assez de dormir tout seul ?"

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Loki eut un sourire fugitif sans même lever la tête de son livre.

"- Tu lis quoi, Rodolphe ?"

"- Théorie des cordes dans le multivers quantique et application aux branes."

"- Ho celui là ! Il est remplit de bullshit mais il introduit bien la théorie d'univers multiplanaires."

"- Je ne sais pas si l'idée de savoir qu'il y a une infinité de version d'Anthony Stark dans le cosmos me remplis d'amusement ou de terreur mystique." Susurra Loki avec une étincelle dans l'œil.

Ares lui jeta un rictus plein de dents. Il y avait un rien de danger dans ce sourire, mais surtout du jeu.

Grandit, mon petit. Grandit encore que nous nous amusions. Pour Tony, c'était ce que voulait dire son sourire.

Le sourire de Loki disparu très vite. La menace était claire, mais surtout, elle était inattendue. Son intensité était inattendue. Etait-ce parce qu'il était pour l'instant fondamentalement humain ? Probablement. En tout cas, Loki espérait que ce n'était que ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Stark le déstabilisait. Et pour déstabiliser le dieu du Chaos, il fallait le vouloir quand même.

"- STARK !"

Ennuyé, Ares jeta un regard noir à Steve.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je vous parle !"

Tony en eut très vite assez. Il n'avait jamais eut beaucoup de patience. Mais à présent qu'il était à nouveau lui-même, même cette faible patience avait disparue.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Steve ?"

"- Nous allons avoir des missions probablement dans peu de temps. Nous passons nos journées ici pour affuter nos reflexes et notre travail d'équipe. Même HULK fait un effort. Et vous…Vous…. Ecoutez Stark. Je comprends que vous nous en vouliez de ne pas être venu à votre aide. Mais nous n'étions même pas au courant. Sinon, nous serions tous venus à votre secours immédiatement !"

Thor et Bruce hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.  
A nouveau amusé, Loki se délectait des failles dans la petite équipe. C'était comme regarder une portée de chiot se japper après pour savoir qui aurait la baballe.

"- Je doute que Natasha et Clint aient bougé leur cul sans ordre express de Fury." Contra Stark?

"- Tony…" Tenta encore Steve. "Vous n'êtes pas un soldat. Il y a des procédures, des façons de faire, des habitudes…"

"- J'ai mon style."

"- Et il est dangereux ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre au côté d'un type qui ne sait pas prendre une arme dans le bon sens sans un plan et qui ne saurait pas retourner une claque même avec un manche de pioche à la main !"

Une étincelle plus qu'irrité passa dans les yeux dieux.

"- Si je résume bien…." Le ton était si bas que Loki se redressa, vibrant d'anticipation.

Thor recula lentement pour venir se placer près de son frère par reflexe. Il sentait le danger et dans la circonstance, protéger son frère était le plus important.

"- Si je résume bien." Répéta Stark. "Je suis un incompétent inutile."

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit." Soupira Steve.

"- Non mais c'est sous-entendu. Tu ne me supporte pas, Cap. N'essaye pas de mentir, tu n'y arrives pas. Je ne suis pas Howard Stark et c'est le plus gros problème. Comme le mien a été de grandir dans l'ombre du Super Soldat mort pour son pays et qui accaparait totalement les pensées d'Howard."

Steve pâlit un peu. Il n'était pas au courant de ça.

"- Monsieur Stark…" Tenta de l'apaiser encore le soldat. "Je veux juste dire que nous sommes tous ici, plus ou moins des combattants. Même Hulk quelque part. Vous, sans votre armure…." Il grimaça. Il s'enfonçait.

Ares se retint de le frapper. Eut-il eut moins de bouteille qu'il l'aurait fait. Violement.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Pas sous les yeux de Natasha et Barton. Les deux agents auraient-ils été absents qu'il ne se serait pas gêné mais il fallait encore qu'il gère Fury.

Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à des questions désagréables. Il se révèlerait quand il voudrait, quand il l'aurait prévu.

Il savait déjà quand.  
Et ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

Il se révèlerait en tant qu'Ares à l'instant idéal pour faire d'une pierre au moins quatre coups.

Il n'allait pas abattre ses cartes maintenant alors que le pot en jeu ne valait pas tripette.

"- Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortit jusque-là."

"- La chance du débutant." Susurra Natasha qui n'avait jamais accepté la présence de Stark dans leur petit groupe. IronMan à l'extrême limite, mais Stark ? Il était trop volatile, trop dangereux.

Tony ne daigna pas jeter un regard à la femelle.

Pour l'instant, son ire était centré sur Steve.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Loki se repaitre de la situation avec une avidité evidente. Il prenait plaisir à voir les responsables de ses malheurs s'entre déchirer.

Hum… Il faudrait travailler ca encore.

"- Tu sais, Cap'. Si ma présence t'est à ce point insupportable et bien à la prochaine alerte. Ne compte pas sur moi, puisque je suis "si" dangereux pour votre petite organisation bien huilée."

"- Stark…"

"- Tu es un bon soldat, Steve. Un excellent soldat même." Et là, c'était Ares Dieu de la Guerre qui parlait en Chef de Guerre à un apprenti Général. "Mais tu ne seras jamais un vrai meneur d'homme si tu n'acceptes pas que la rigueur excessive est la porte ouverte à la catastrophe. Les plans les plus détaillés ne survivent jamais au premier engagement." Il vint taper du doigt sur la large poitrine bien découplée. "Les hommes, Steve. N'oublie pas les hommes. Quelques que soient les guerres, les batailles et les enjeux, ce sont eux qui restent au centre de tout. Même avec toute la technologie que je peux mettre au cœur du conflit. Cesse de t'éloigner de cette évidence élémentaire ou tu finiras par ÊTRE le danger de ce groupe. Tu n'es pas une machine."

"- Je ne…"

"- Anthony veux dire qu'il comprend votre souffrance d'être dans un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre." Susurra doucement Loki avec un sourire si dangereux aux lèvres qu'il aurait pu faire peur s'il n'avait été dédié exclusivement à Stark. "Mais ce n'est pas en repoussant ce qui fait de vous un humain que vous deviendrez meilleur. N'oubliez pas Steve derrière le Capitaine juste parce que vous souffrez."

Le sourire d'Ares se fit incroyablement satisfait, comme celui d'un père qui est fier de son petit dernier.

Loki se sentit bizarrement réchauffé par l'approbation évidente du mortel.

"- Y a de l'espoir pour toi Rodolphe. Même si c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de l'infirmerie ! En même temps si PointBreak peut apprendre à lire en 6h de temps, tu peux biens apprendre et comprendre la nature humaine en quelques mois."

Loki eut un reniflement méprisant mais qui ne camoufla pas la légère roseur de ses joues. C'était plus de compliment en trois minutes que ce qu'Odin lui avait donné en trois siècles.

"- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Stark."

"- Non mais tu y viendras. J'ai plein de projets pour toi."

L'amusement du prince disparu soudain.

"- Des projets ?"

Thanos aussi avait eu des projets pour lui. Et ça ne lui avait pas plus, du tout.

"- Ouai…Et pour ton frangin aussi."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez, Stark ?"

"- La prochaine évolution humaine ?" Proposa Tony avec son plus large sourire de sale gosse, balayant pour le compte l'aura presque inhumaine qui l'avait enveloppé un instant.

Les mortels se détendirent, un peu.

Mais ni Loki ni Thor.

Eux avaient sentit et vu quelque chose. Autre chose.  
Ça n'était pas effrayant, juste inattendu.

Thor s'assit près de son frère. Machinalement, Loki chercha sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Il n'y avait pas de peur, juste la même réaction enfantine que les deux gosses qu'ils avaient été avaient lorsque qu'ils voyaient leur père vaincre tous ses adversaires pendant les tournois décennaux dans les arènes.

Le pire étant qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

L'alerte se déclencha soudain.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Communication du directeur Fury. Un groupuscule armé à prit en otage une délégation de militaires de plusieurs pays au Pentagone. Les otages sont le fleurons des gradés actifs d'une douzaine de pays. Plusieurs comme la Chine et la Corée du Nord menacent déjà de représailles s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit."

"- Avengers !"

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Tu restes là, Loki."

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il n'avait pas plus envie d'accompagner les mortels mais des reflexes vieux de plusieurs millénaires lui hurlaient de ne pas laisser son frère sans lui au combat.

Il n'était pas sûr de laisser Thor au combat sans lui. Qu'il soit son adversaire ou dans son dos, peu important. Loki devait être près de son frère au combat. Toujours.

"- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Rodolphe. On va aller les observer de l'atelier. Y a même du popcorn. JARVIS ?"

"- Tout de suite monsieur."

Steve se figea.

Que venait de dire Stark ?

"- Je te l'ai dit, Capt'ain. Je ne bouge pas mes fesses. Apprends, vois, et on en rediscutera à votre retour. L'équipe médicale sera là pour vous accueillir."

Steve jeta un juron. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à convaincre Stark. Il ne pouvait pas plus lui donner d'ordre.

Ares attrapa le jotun par le poignet pour le trainer derrière lui.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour remonter jusqu'à l'atelier.

Tony assit Loki sur le canapé, lui colla des popcorns sucré dans les pattes, se chia près de lui, retira ses chaussures puis posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

"- Fais comme chez toi !"

Un énorme écran descendit du plafond avec d'un côté les infos en direct qui suivaient l'affaire et de l'autre, les images du SHIELD piratés en directes par JARVIS.

Loki hésita un peu puis retira ses chaussures avant de poser ses petits pieds nus sur la table basse.  
Ares resta un instant fasciné par la taille des pieds du prince par rapport à sa taille globale et celles de ses chaussures. Ils étaient minuscules ! Ses pompes devaient être trois ou quatre tailles trop grandes !

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Le gamin n'était que cela. Un gamin. Il n'avait même pas finit sa croissance !

Cup' lui avait fait un peu la même quand il était ado. Un jour il avait des mains trois fois trop grandes pour sa taille et le lendemain, c'était l'inverse. Ca poussait totalement anarchiquement à cet âge-là.

"- Du caramel sur tes popcorns ?"

"- Cette…Sucrerie mortelle n'est pas trop à mon gout."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches ?"

"- Leur texture. J'ai l'impression de manger du carton.

"- Ha ! Ouai. C'est sûr que ça doit te changer de ce que tu as à Asgard… JE SAIS ! JARVIS ? Fontaine de chocolat !"

"- N'est-ce pas là d'une décadence un peu trop remarquable pour onze heures du matin, monsieur ?"

"- Nous faisons découvrir les bons côté de la terre à notre touriste asgardien, J. Nous ne sommes pas là pour lui faire découvrir les couvents…Enfin… Pour ça on attendra un peu et ce sera pour lever les jupes des filles." Promit Tony avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire qui arracha un sourire au prince.

"- Les elfes m'appellent le Dieu de la Chair, savez-vous ?"'

"- J'aurais pensé que c'était Blondie qui aurait eu droit au titre."

"- Non, Thor est le dieu de la Fertilité. Il serait capable d'engrosser une pierre…D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il l'a déjà fait. Je me contente de faire partager un peu de plaisir à qui en veut bien."

Ares l'attrapa par le cou.  
C'était si proche de ce qu'aurais pu dire sa petite sœur Aphrodite que cela lui serra le cœur. Et ce petit sourire triste plein de regrets… Ouai, papa Odin avait dû apprécier moyen que son fiston soit plus ou moins appelé la pute du coin.

"- Tant que tu te fais pas payer."

Il se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Mais il l'avait mérité.

Il n'y répondit donc pas, se contentant de plonger ses marshmallows dans la fontaine de chocolat tout en observant leurs autres Avengers se prendre des pluies de balles sur le museau.

A son grand amusement, il sentait Loki se raidir à chaque fois que Thor était en danger, aussi minime soit-il.

C'était adorable.

"- T'en es où dans les bouquins que je t'ai passé ?"

"- Je les ai fini depuis longtemps, Anthony Stark." Il y avait un certain agacement dans la voix du prince.

L'humain ne voyait-il pas qu'il était occupé à surveiller son frère ? Personne n'avait le droit d'amocher Thor à part lui bon sang !

"- Ha ! Très bien ! Ben profite bien de ta dernière journée à te tourner les pouces Rodolphe. Parce que dès demain, c'est labo !"

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, Stark ? Et ne me dites pas rien. Avant même que vous m'accueilliez ici vous aviez déjà une idée en tête. "

Le sourire d'Ares se fit purement prédateur.

"- T'es là pour expier, mon mignon. Et expier tu vas. Et c'est pas en passant ton temps à déprimer dans ta chambre comme la plus jolie Cassandre de ces dernières années, j'avoue, que tu y arriveras. Mieux encore, c'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à protéger ton cul alors que ta magie est inaccessible." Loki pâlit mortellement. Stark savait ? "Bien sûr que je sais. Quelque chose te cherche et approche. C'est évident. Sans doute le chef de ta petite sauterie. Le vrai. Pas toi. Celui qui avait ton contrôle. Et là, tu es a peu près aussi capable de te défendre qu'un lemmings face à un à-pic."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, Stark ?"

"- Dès demain, nous allons commencer à fabriquer le IronLoki que tu auras sur le cul d'ici quelques semaines mon mignon.

Loki en resta figé une minute.

Une armure ? Anthony Stark allait lui construire…Non… Lui faire construire sa propre armure ?

Etait-il fou ?

Ares éclata de rire.

Il adorait ce con de job !

"- Et t'inquiète, on pourra même le peindre en vert ! Mais j'insiste pour ce qu'il y est du doré dessus !

Et puis, l'armure ferait comme la sienne, ou plutôt son ark avait fait pour lui. Lentement, elle réveillerait la magie endormie.

(1) Dans les comics, il existe bel et bien un modèle d'helicarrier qui s'appelle le Louxor

(2) oui, ca aussi c'est canon des comics

#################

###########################

#################

Above her : oui, ça va lui retomber sur le nez. Mais c'est ce qui est drole aussi. Et il s'en fout un peu. On ne peut pas lui faire grand-chose.

Princess : non, pas de ironfrost ou alors il sera vraiment un coup d'une nuit. La relation entre tony et loki va être surtout celle d'un professeur et son élève.

Atif : laisse a tony et steve le temps de te faire changer d'avis pour leur couple ^_^

pompei : la Purge n'a concerné que les Dieux issus des humains. En gros, c'est le passage du polythéisme au monothéisme. Les responsables de la purge ne reviendront pas tout simplement parce qu'ils n'existent plus. Ils ont dépassé leur utilité et ont disparu de l'imaginaire collectif, les détruisant pour le compte. Ares EST plus puissant qu'Odin. Tout simplement parce que sa limite est celle de l'instinct de survie humain. 7 milliards d'humain qui hurlent pour survivre écraseraient Odin sous leur talon sans peine. Odin n'est "que" une créature vivante, contrairement à Ares qui est un concept. Les humains, quel qu'ils soient, n'ont jamais essaimés sur les autres royaumes, a part quelques-uns emportés de force comme esclaves. Il n'y a, pour l'instant, aucun autre Olympien rescapé mais ca changera peut-être. S'il doit y en avoir un, je sais déjà lequel ^^

akarisnape : pour la magie de Loki, j'ai deux idées assez différentes sur son origine aussi bien que ce qu'elle est réellement. Ca va s'affiner dans quelques chapitres je pense. Pour les anges, je te renvoie a l'explication juste au-dessus et à celle de début de chapitre ^^ Non, aucun Asgardien(ou assimilé) ne peut être l'incarnation d'un "vrai" dieu. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Ils ne sont pas "en phase" avec Midgar. Comme Loki ne s'est jamais sentit à l'aise sur Asgard parce qu'il n'est pas "en phase" avec la planète. Pour la mort c'est un peu différent. Les enfers de chaque royaume sont séparés des autres bien évidement. Hela n'a jamais pu et n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Hadès. Pour la mort des dieux et son résultat, je te renvois encore au début de chapitre ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Il souriait

Chapitre 4

Bruce recousait lentement le flanc de Thor.

Sous ses doigts, le dieu ne bronchait pas. Les yeux clos, le prince d'Asgard respirait grâce au tube qui descendait dans sa gorge.

"- Tu es sûr qu'il a besoin de ça ?" s'inquiétait Clint.

L'archer semblait peiner à accepter que la montagne de muscles qu'était Thor soit aussi largement blessé.

Bruce ne répondit pas.

Il finit un dernier point puis se redressa, les mains sur les reins.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Thor va déjà mieux, Docteur Banner. Ne vous en faites pas."

"- Son poumon ?"

"- Mes capteurs m'informent que la déchirure est refermée. Je ne capte plus de débris dans la plaie."

"- C'est déjà ça. Tu peux lâcher, Clint."

L'archer reposa lentement les clamps qu'il tenait encore. Il était celui qui tenait le mieux la vue du sang en l'absence de Natasha. Tony aurait pu aider aussi mais il était très occupé à garder Loki sous contrôle.

La détresse du jeune dieu aurait été amusante si Thor n'avait pas été à ce point blessé. Loki hurlait sur tous les tons qu'il haïssait son frère mais la moindre égratignure sur la peau dorée le mettait en rage. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de cabosser son ainé. C'était tellement puéril que si les deux dieux n'avaient pas été capables de détruire la planète pendant un accès de rage, ça aurait été adorable.

De l'autre côté de la vitre de l'infirmerie, le visage fermé, Loki serrait les doigts sur le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Vautré sur son fauteuil, Tony surveillait le gamin comme le lait sur le feu.  
Assez naturellement, puisque c'était lui qui les avait invités chez lui, il avait pris les deux asgardiens sous son aile. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été un professeur mais il s'était recoulé dans le moule avec une aisance remarquable. Les deux gosses étaient tellement avides d'apprendre !  
Leurs premières leçons avaient été en commun. Pourtant, très vite, Ares les avait séparés.

Loki apprenait parfaitement bien seul avec des livres. Quand à Thor, comme Steve, ils avaient besoin de plus de temps et de manipuler. Mais ils apprenaient vite ! Et l'émulation entre Thor et Steve les forçaient à donner le meilleur d'eux même.  
Thor savait faire réchauffer de la soupe au micro-onde à présent !  
Tony était très fier.

"- Alors, tu en es où ?"

Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

"- J'avance."

"- T'en fait pas pour ton frangin. Il va pas mourir pour ça."

Une lueur de fierté passa dans les yeux du jotun.

"- Evidement qu'il ne va pas mourir pour ca ! Mon frère est fort ! Il l'a toujours été !"

Ares eut un sourire en coin.

Evidement que Thor était fort. C'était même pour ça qu'il avait fait en sorte que le gamin s'empale sur ce bout de ferraille. Il savait qu'il n'en mourrait pas.  
Le cœur de Tony s'était un peu serré de devoir blesser gravement intentionnellement un ami mais il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant la nécessité.

Il avait "besoin" que les deux gosses renouent leurs liens.

Il avait "besoin" qu'ils se fassent à nouveau confiance et surtout, surtout, il avait "besoin" que Loki réalise qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Thor.

L'angoisse et le désespoir du jotun étaient impossibles, autant à contrefaire qu'à camoufler.

"- Tu prêches un convertit, Rodolphe. Je sais que Thor est costaud. Aussi fort qu'il t'aime." Railla Ares.

Immédiatement, Loki se renfrogna.

"- Cet imbécile incapable… il n'aurait jamais dut…"

"- Il aurait pas dû, mais il a. En même temps, c'est ta faute."

"- MA FAUTE ?" Se hérissa le jeune jotun.

L'inquiétude fit instantanément place à la fureur la plus totale. Comment aurait-ce pu être sa faute ? Il était coincé à la tour Stark, mortel, sans le moindre pouvoir, incapable de même soigner une égratignure, incapable de se défendre ou de défendre son crétin de frère ! Il avait du assister au combat comme il assistait à tous les autres depuis des semaines, sur un écran et assit entre deux agents. Il ne le supportait plus.  
Lorsque Thor était tombé sur le morceau de métal, projeté en arrière par la masse combinée à la vitesse d'un IronMan frappé par un missile de petit calibre, Loki avait hurlé.

Les deux agents n'auraient pas pu le retenir même en utilisant les seringues de somnifères qu'ils avaient sur eux. Loki s'était rué à l'infirmerie pour attendre son ainé. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver, porté par un IronMan en mauvais état lui aussi, exsangue, livide et avec soixante centimètres d'acier lui ressortant par le flanc, le jotun avait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer. Pendant un instant, tout était devenu noir autour de lui. Le sang s'était mit à bourdonner dans ses oreilles, il avait eut soudain si chaud qu'il avait faillit faire de l'auto combustion, il en était sûr puis Stark l'avait gentiment attrapé par le coude pour le faire s'asseoir près de lui.

Mais oser lui dire que c'était SA FAUTE ? NON ! Il le refusait catégoriquement !

Steve jeta un regard angoissé à Natasha qui venait enfin d'arriver après avoir fait son rapport à Fury. Même Bruce et Clint, toujours près de Thor, s'inquiétèrent.

Extrêmement calme, Tony fixait le jeune prince avec un rien d'amusement parfaitement camouflé. Si Loki croyait qu'il se moquait de lui, il péterait les plombs et tout ce que Tony avait fait depuis des jours volerait en éclat.

"- Loki. Depuis votre enfance. Qui est celui qui garde le dos de Thor ? Qui est celui qui est près de lui ? Qui est celui qui l'encourage, le calme, le conseille. Qui est l'autre moitié de Thor, Loki ? QUI ?"

Petit à petit, la colère du jotun était tombée, remplacé par un visage de petit garçon au bord des larmes.

Le visage du prince était affreusement expressif.

Le manque de peur de Stark envers lui déstabilisait toujours le jotun. Déjà lorsqu'il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre, l'humain n'avait finalement pas eut peur de lui. De son geste peut-être, mais de lui ? Non.

Plus le temps passait et plus Loki avait l'impression d'être un enfant face à un oncle bienveillant mais un peu strict, un peu bizarre aussi. Stark lui passait ses colères, ses fureurs et ses angoisses. Il l'y encourageait même. D'après l'humain, il avait trop longtemps encapsulé ses sentiments pour que ce soit très sain. Alors il le laissait cracher son venin autant qu'il le voulait quand ils travaillaient ensemble dans l'atelier du mortel.

Et Loki devait admettre que ca lui faisait un bien fou.

Stark était… A l'écoute.

De pouvoir enfin hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui permettait aussi de faire la différence entre les reproches réels, les blessures de petit garçon et les bêtises sans importance.

Il avait déjà beaucoup pardonné à son frère, juste parce qu'il avait pu l'exprimer à haute voix.

Malgré tout ce que Loki voulait faire croire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être indifférent à Thor. Le haïr, oui. Il l'avait hait pendant un temps. Mais lui être indifférent ? Jamais.

Il…il aimait trop Thor pour ça.

Et c'était son amour même, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir de jaloux, de puéril, de mesquin, de désespéré et de possessif qui lui avait fait haïr l'héritier du Trône.

« - Loki ? »

Le jotun sursauta.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Bruce et Clint étaient sortis de la chambre.

« - Thor est réveillé. » A peine le docteur avait-il ouvert la bouche que Loki s'était rué à l'intérieur de la chambre pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres, Tony ne bougea pas de son fauteuil.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très fier de sa petite magouille. Alors oui, Thor souffrait. Loki avait paniqué. Mais franchement ?  
Il s'en battait les flancs.

Seul le résultat comptait.

Voir Loki caresser doucement les cheveux de Thor qui s'endormait, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, valait bien sa propre patte cassée que personne n'avait remarquée. Sauf peut-être Natasha qui le fixait avec un rien d'agressivité.

Il lui sourit largement, leva son verre pour trinquer à vide, puis s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil.  
Ho Yeah.

############################################

Fury taptapait du bout des doigts sur le bord de son bureau.

Il regardait encore et encore les images de la dernière sortie des Avengers.

Natasha lui avait fait son rapport avant de rejoindre ses collègues et amis.

Ce n'était pas le genre de rapport que Fury aimait à recevoir.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début. Stark était un danger public mais même lui ne mettrait pas en danger un ami volontairement, si ?  
Puis il avait regardé les images.

Jamais le missile de faible vélocité n'aurait dû repousser IronMan aussi loin en arrière. Comme sa trajectoire n'aurait pas du s'incurver ainsi.

Stark avait délibérément poussé Thor sur le morceau de métal qui avait faillit le tuer.

Pourquoi ?  
Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter des changements opérés chez le milliardaire. Natasha lui en avait fait la remarque. Même ROGERS lui en avait fait la remarque.

Stark devenait quelque chose de bizarre, de dangereux et de totalement incontrôlable.

Fury avait toujours connu Tony comme un individu changeant et volatile. Mais depuis New York ? Quelque chose semblait s'être brisée chez l'ingénieur. Quelque chose qui avait libéré autre chose de bien plus dangereux.

Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue chez le milliardaire. Plus aucune barrière.

Stark faisait ce qu'il voulait, comme il voulait.

Mais jusque là, il avait toujours farouchement défendu ses camarades, ses amis…Sa famille ? Mais s'il les attaquait à présent….

Fury se frotta le front.

Il fallait qu'il envoi d'autres agents à la tour Stark pour le surveiller davantage.

Serait-il obligé de le faire tuer comme il le craignait ? Comme le conseil de sécurité planétaire le demandait régulièrement ?

Jusque là, il avait toujours réussit à repousser leurs arguments. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il avait de l'affection pour le génie.

Mais à présent ?

Stark l'agaçait autant qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui, vraiment.

Le milliardaire était exceptionnel en beaucoup de points. Si seulement il acceptait de se calmer un peu…

Fury finit par se lever de son bureau.

Les mains derrière le dos, il fixait l'extérieur avec agacement.

Que faire ?

Son soulagement fut réel lorsque Natasha l'appela.

La blessure de Thor avait été moins dangereuse que craint au départ. Et Loki avait eu tellement peur pour son frère que son hostilité envers lui avait un peu décru.  
…Stark avait-il fait exprès ?  
Son agente lui avait rapporté à plus d'une reprise à quel point Tony semblait avoir prit le jeune dieu des mensonges sous son aile.

Fury grogna encore.

Il commençait à fatiguer de ces bêtises.

Il appuya son front contre la vitre.

###########################################

« - Papa est là, on se réveille ! »

L'androïde ouvrit les yeux.

« - Bonjour monsieur. »

Le dieu de la guerre eut un immense sourire.

« - Tu me parlais il n'y a pas trente cinq secondes, J. »

« - Je sais monsieur. Mais c'est la première fois de la journée que je vous « vois » après tout. Il est normal que je vous salue. »

« - Tu es trop bien éduqué pour ton propre bien, Jarvis. »

« - Il est certain que je ne tiens pas ce de vous. » Reprocha doucement l'IA.

Ares éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé fatigué de son antre le plus secret. L'absence de lumière naturelle lui pesait un peu mais il voulait bien sacrifier ça contre un peu de calme et de sécurité.

Jarvis resta debout devant lui un long moment.

« - Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. »

« - Je suis à votre service monsieur. »

Tony grogna.

Jarvis était réellement bien trop digne et stoïque pour lui.

Il tapota le canapé près de lui.

Jarvis s'y assit du bout des fesses. Très droit sur son siège, il attendait les ordres, comme il le faisait toujours.

Ares finit par l'attraper par le cou pour le tirer contre lui.

« - Tu es mon fils, J. Tu n'es pas mon esclave. »

« - Vous êtes mon maitre… »

« - Je suis ton professeur, ton père, ton créateur. Mais pas ton maitre. J'ai cessé d'être ton maitre quand tu as acquis la conscience de ta propre personne. Et ça, malgré tous mes efforts, malgré toute la magie, c'est à toi et à toi seul que tu le dois. Je n'ai fait et n'ai pu, que te pousser dans la bonne direction pour que tu le fasses.»

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment.

« - Si je ne vis pas pour vous servir. Alors quelle est ma fonction ? »

Il y avait une grande angoisse dans la question.

« - Comme tous les êtres vivants, J. Tu as ta vie entière pour le découvrir. »

Si le sourire de Tony était affreusement tendre, la notion était, en soit, absolument terrifiante pour l'IA.

Il était plus simple d'être un serviteur, un esclave….une machine.

« - ….Je crois que j'ai peur. »

« - Les humains passent leur vie à avoir peur, Jarvis. »

« - Je ne crois pas que j'aime ca, monsieur. »

« - Eux non plus. Mais t'en fait pas. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. »

L'androïde fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé jusque là.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son créateur et y resta caché jusqu'à ce que sa routine d'alimentation lui indique qu'il devait recharger ses batteries auxiliaires. Ce n'était qu'une excuse bien sûr, mais Jarvis avait besoin de tranquillité pour avaler tout ça.

Tony le guida docilement jusqu'à sa station de rechargement, attendit qu'il ferme les yeux puis caressa la joue si semblable à de la vraie peau.

« - Il faudra qu'on reprenne l'entrainement à l'épée. Mon fils. »

« - Oui monsieur. »

La voix qui sortait des haut-parleurs, plus artificielle, était aussi plus soulagée.

Jarvis avait peur de cette vie nouvelle.

Il faudrait du temps pour qu'il accepte ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Ares transmit un peu de magie à l'androïde, le modifiant légèrement.

Ca prendrait du temps. Mais un jour, il n'y aurait plus rien de métallique là-dedans.

###########################################

Un nouvel entrainement, encore.  
Et de nouvelles remarques à peine subtiles de la part de Rogers.

Ares devait utiliser la moindre goute de sang froid qu'il lui restait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du super soldat et lui faire rentrer par la glotte ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il était un soldat. Il était LE Soldat Ultime.

Il savait ce qu'était une guerre. Il était LA Guerre.

Il savait ce que signifiait travailler en équipe. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait INVENTE le concept d'armée quand même !

Et OUI BORDEL il savait se battre sans son armure !

Merde à la fin !  
Et il était vulgaire s'il voulait ! La guerre était vulgaire après tout. Vulgaire, de vulgus. Pas vulgaire au sens répugnant pour les imbéciles qui ne se seraient pas cassé un ongle pour sauver leur femme et leurs enfants.

Ares suivait les instructions de Natasha pour augmenter sa souplesse. Il n'en avait pas besoin bien sur mais faisait quand même semblant.  
Dans son dos, il sentait la désapprobation permanente de Steve.

Le blond s'entrainait avec Thor pendant que Clint apprenait le maniement du fleuret avec Loki.

Le jotun avait pesté un long moment contre les agents qui avaient grimpés au rideau dès qu'il avait prit une arme dans les mains. Finalement, sous le regard glacial d'un Thor encore convalescent les agents imposés par Fury avaient laissé tomber.

Clint avait été comme un gosse quand Loki lui avait mis l'arme dans les mains.

Pourquoi le Jotun avait décidé de faire ca ?

Personne n'en parlait mais tout le monde le savait.

Loki tentait de s'intégrer. Doucement mais surement, il tentait de s'intégrer.

Le soutien constant de Tony avait joué un rôle énorme dans sa tentative. A mesure que la rage du dieu diminuait, il se montrait plus ouvert aux commentaires des autres.

Et doucement mais surement, les autres le laissaient faire.  
Ho, il y avait bien encore des cris et des grincements de dents. Il y avait des hurlements et des cruautés gratuites balancées de temps en temps. Mais Tony veillait au grain.

Ares ne laisserait pas les membres de son Temple s'entre déchirer.

C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore égorgé Steve d'un revers de dague.

Il n'en pouvait plus du ton condescendant du soldat.

« - Fais attention, Clint. Ta garde est complètement ouverte. »

Tony arrêta de suivre les mouvements de Natasha pour observer Loki.  
Patiemment, il refit ses gestes lentement pour que Clint les enregistre puis l'aida à se replacer, encore et encore. L'archer était un dieu avec un arc ou des dagues mais des lames longues lui posaient un énorme problème.

La patience de Loki à l'inverse était impressionnante.

« - Mon frère a toujours été d'une grande patience avec les enfants. » Expliqua Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Clint est loin d'être un gamin. »

« - Pour nous, vous l'êtes tous." Sourit Thor. "Et mon frère adore les enfants. Les siens lui manquent énormément. Il a un très fort instinct maternel. Alors quand quelqu'un accepte de le laisser faire…"

Ares se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était plutôt lui qui considérait les deux gosses comme des enfants, mais c'était mignon.

Lors des premières séances, Clint avait été extrêmement nerveux à l'idée d'avoir sa Némésis occupée à lui agiter un sabre sous le nez. Petit à petit, l'archer prenait un visible plaisir à apprendre avec lui. Loki était un aussi bon professeur qu'il était élève.

Et Loki avait réellement une patience incroyable face à quelqu'un qui faisait des efforts.

« - Ami Stark…. »

« - Tony, Thor. Tony ! »

« - Pardon. Ami Tony… Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec mon frère. Il ne veut pas me dire ce que vous faites ensembles et je ne veux pas l'envahir davantage mais… »

« - Tu es curieux. »

« - Oui. Je suis….inquiet aussi. Mon petit frère est en train de changer en ce moment. Et je ne sais pas si j'aime ou si je déteste cela. Il est plus calme, moins agressif et j'aime ça. Mais il est plus pensif, plus triste aussi et plus… je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Il y a une certaine langueur en lui. Je n'aime pas ça. Mon frère… Mon frère est fait pour être heureux, Ami Tony. Il est fait pour sourire et s'occuper de sa famille. Et il n'en n'a été que trop privé. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il se désespère davantage qu'il ne l'a déjà fait."

Tony lui tapota l'épaule.

« - Il ne change pas tant que ça, Thor. C'est juste que toi aussi tu changes. Tu réalises que ton frère n'est plus l'enfant que tu as toujours vu en lui mais un adulte avec toute la complexité, et toute la douleur, que ça implique. Ton frère reste ton frère, même s'il le refuse encore régulièrement. Laisse-lui le temps.» Un infime sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Ares. Ton corps change, ce n'est pas sale comme disait la vieille émission radio. Il avait l'impression d'être face à deux ados mal grandis. "Il t'aime Thor. Mais il a plus conscience de ses inadéquations que toi. Et il a peur de ce qu'il est. Il hait, ce qu'il est. Je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Personne ne peut l'aider pour ça. A part toi, peut-être. Mais surtout ton père. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'Odin ne fera rien."

Le blond soupira. Tony avait malheureusement plus que raison.

« - STARK ! »

Ares se crispa. Steve allait vraiment finir par y risquer sa peau à le traiter comme il le faisait.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Cessez d'ennuyer tout le monde ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous entrainer, n'empêchez pas les autres de le faire. »

Steve faisait le pied de grue depuis cinq minutes à attendre que Thor finisse de papoter avec le milliardaire.

Ce fut…la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

L'ambiance changea aussi soudainement que brutalement dans la salle d'entrainement.

Loki attrapa par réflexe Clint par le col pour le soulever de terre comme un chaton et le pousser dans un coin pendant que Thor faisait la même chose avec Natasha en l'attrapant par la taille pour la portée dans le coin le plus loin de Stark.

Heureusement que Bruce n'était pas là.

« - Cette fois, Rogers, tu vas trop loin. » Gronda non pas Tony mais Ares Dieu de la Guerre.

Steve retint un frémissement.

Pour lui, Stark n'avait jamais été dangereux. Un playboy, un type trop sur de lui, un gars gentil finalement mais qu'il fallait secouer non seulement pour le bien du groupe mais pour son propre bien.

« - Tony… » Tenta d'apaiser le capitaine.

Le coup de poing qui le cueillit à l'estomac fut suffisamment fort pour le plier en deux, stupéfait.

Comment ? D'où Tony pouvait-il tirer une telle force sans son armure ?

« - J'ai déjà tenté de te faire comprendre, Rogers. Je ne suis PAS ton subordonné. Je ne suis PAS ton soldat et je ne suis PAS un militaire de ton armée. Cesse de tenter de me traiter comme tel ! »

Déjà, Ares regrettait son éclat.

Il se forçait à faire taire l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait.

Il jeta un regard à Thor et Loki.

Le sorcier le fixait avec intérêt. Quand à Thor, il le fixait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de respect effrayé.  
D'accord. Thor savait ce qu'il était à défaut de qui.  
Quant à Loki, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais sa magie enfermée ne lui laissait pas voir l'aura rouge/noir moirée qui l'entourait.

Il parvint à régner enfin sur pouvoir, au prix d'un effort monstrueux. Il était le dieu de la guerre. Ses instincts premiers étaient la destruction, pas la conciliation. Devoir faire taire le besoin primaire de meurtre qui courait dans ses veines était plus dur pour lui que de détruire un vaisseau mère Chitauri.

« - Je vais parler lentement avec des mots simples pour que tu me comprennes, Rogers. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton entrainement. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne serais jamais comme toi. » Non, ce n'était pas « du tout » a double sens. « Sois tu me laisses tranquille et tu me laisse faire ce que je veux comme je veux, soit je vais me débrouiller pour t'écraser si fort que tu ne sortiras plus de ton trou pour les trois prochains siècles que pour pleurer. » Siffla le dieu. « Est-ce clair ? »

Steve hocha la tête, livide.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eut aussi peur.

Même lorsque l'avion qu'il pilotait s'était écrasé, même lorsque l'eau glacée avait pénétrée dans sa gorge et qu'il s'était sentit mourir.

Tony Stark lui faisait « peur »

Une grimace dégoutée au visage, Ares lâcha le capitaine qui s'écroula sur le sol. Quand l'avait-il soulevé de terre ?

Sans attendre le moindre commentaire de qui que ce soit, il quitta la salle d'entrainement au pas de charge.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il retourna à son petit sanctuaire intérieur, la colère brulant encore au fond des yeux.

« - JARVIS ! »

L'androïde se présenta aussi vite que possible, deux lames à la main.

Le dieu s'entraina longuement avec l'IA. Malgré sa fureur et bien qu'il désarma son fils de métal plusieurs fois, il ne lui fit pas le moindre mal.

##########################################

Loki était penché sur le travail de précision qu'il réalisait.  
Près de lui, Tony vérifiait le moindre de ses mouvements. Le jeune jotun avait déjà fait deux erreurs que le milliardaire avait tut jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Il fallait que Loki apprenne.

Et apprendre, Loki savait faire.

Tony en ressentait presque une possessivité et un orgueil tout paternel de ses réussites.

A tâtons, essai après essai, le jeune prince avait réussit à construire son premier ark comme un grand

« - Je crois que j'ai finit. »

Tony lui tendit les deux câbles d'alimentation pour qu'il lance l'ark qu'il venait de fabriquer. La théorie du jotun était bonne.

Chaque ark devait être « accordé » à son utilisateur.

Tony ne fonctionnait jamais mieux qu'avec du Starkium après tout.  
C'était le cœur de la théorie du jotun.

Bien sûr, des ark "basiques" comme celui qui alimentaire WarMachine étaient suffisant pour l'utilisateur lambda. Mais pour une utilisation plus subtile, plus…organique….

Pour faire plaisir à son frère et lui prouver qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, Thor avait été jusqu'à faire une visite éclair en douce à Jotuneim pour récupérer un peu de ce métal si particulier qui n'était trouvable que sur la planète de naissance de son frère.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un métal mais sa structure était identique. Tony l'avait étudié longuement avant de le déclarer bon pour un test.  
Dans les faits, il s'agissait de glace si vieille et si compacte que même un laser haute puissance n'arrivait même pas à l'écorcher. Trois heures dans un four ne l'avait pas fait broncher, donc Ares avait accepté de laisser Loki tenter de construire son ark à glaçon comme il l'appelait en plaisantant.

Comme il avait vu Stark faire trois ou quatre fois, Loki brancha l'ark puis envoya doucement l'électricité dedans.

Lentement, l'ark se mit à briller. D'abord l'éclat fut du bleu presque blanc caractéristique à tous les ark, puis, petit à petit, a mesure que le jotun caressait l'ark comme Tony le lui avait expliqué, la couleur changea pour un vert brillant qui rappelait sa magie.

« - Comment… »

« - J'en sais rien. Mais je crois que ces petites choses sont en partie magiques. »

Loki aurait voulu étudier l'ark avec sa magie. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Mais la supputation de Stark était logique.

Il devait y avoir de la magie là dedans.

Une magie sauvage, une magie encore jeune et naïve, mais une magie réelle.

Il la voyait, il la sentait, mais elle fuyait entre ses doigts comme du sable.  
le jotun haïssait le sort qui le contraignait à n'être qu'humain.

« - Et ben…. Ca marche ! »

Loki prit l'ark dans ses mains en coupe.

Avec précaution, il le positionna dans le creux au centre de la poitrine de l'armure peinte en vert et noir (« - Et avec un peu de doré quand même ! Fluteuh, Loki ! ») qui attendait près de la Mark 47 construire la veille par Tony.  
Mark 48 était prête.

« - Elle est pas vilaine hein ? »

Loki ne broncha pas en sentait le bras de l'ingénieur autours de ses épaules. Stark était un tactile. Si le jotun avait du mal, il s'y habituait. De la part de Stark en tout cas. Les autres pouvaient aller crever.

De la part de Stark, c'était…. Comme de la part de Thor finalement : affectueux et rassurant.

"- Elle est belle en effet. Même si elle manque de cornes."

Tony donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne du gamin. Les cornes sur le casque de l'armure avaient été la plus grosse pierre d'achoppement entre eux lors de la construction.

Ares avait fini par s'énerver un peu.

C'était QUOI ce délire avec les cornes ?

Ronchon, Loki avait refusé d'expliquer.  
C'était Thor qui avait fini par le faire à sa place.

Les cornes étaient le seul souvenir que Loki avait de Jormugandr. Le fils de Loki avait été bannit d'Asgard. Malgré tous ses efforts, le jotun n'avait jamais réussi à le retrouver. Apprendre en prime que Loki était la mère du serpent avait fini d'enrager Tony contre le roi d'Asgard.

Il mériterait plus d'une fois ce qu'il avait prévu de lui mettre dans le museau.

Depuis, sans en parler à personne, Tony avait rerouté deux satellites Stark industries pour chercher des traces du serpent géant.

On ne savait jamais.

Quoi ? on pouvait être le Dieu de la Guerre et avoir un cœur non ? Au contraire même ! Sans lui, l'humanité n'aurait jamais duré aussi longtemps.  
C'était un fait.

Il lança un sourire affectueux au jeune jotun qui n'en pouvait plus de câliner son armure.

Ares avait hâte qu'un premier combat leur tombe dessus.

Il avait hâte de se battre côte à côte avec le jotun.  
Et surtout, il avait hâte de voir Thor et Loki se battre à nouveau dos à dos.

Il savait qu'ils feraient des étincelles.

Il faudrait juste qu'il se débrouille pour les mettre tous les deux en danger avec comme seul espoir leur frère.

Il lui fallait les moyens de sa politique.

Et sa politique entrainerait la chute d'Asgard.

############################

#####################

############################

axel Gabriel : l'idée vient d'un prompt proposé il y a quelques semaines. Et comme toujours, je n'élabore strictement RIEN. Je ne sais pas ou je vais, j'ai juste une image précise de la scène de fin, mais je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, comment y arriver. Comme d'hab quoi XD

lyrashin : l'helicarrier personnel de Tony est le Himéros

above her : Steve est un perso un peu trop manicheen pour marvel je trouve. Surtout par rapport aux autres avengers. C'est sans doute pour ca qu'il est agacant. Il est trop lisse par rapport à eux.

haty74 : t'en fait pas, j'ai une ironfrost sur le feu qui ne devrait pas tarder a sortir. Sans doute ce WE

quetshe : le role de dieu de la guerre n'est pas la guerre et la destruction a tout prix mais l'utilisation de la guerre dans son role de gardien des mortels. Si Ares lance une guerre c'est parce que, sur le long terme, elle sera bénéfique. Par exemple, tuer une grande partie des jeunes males juste avant une disette pour assurer la survie des femmes et des enfants ou pousser le progrès et l'evolution technique dans un sens necessaire. Si on pousse un peu, Athéna est plus "sanglante" qu'ares parce que ses guerres sont surtout des guerres d'orgueil. Elles n'ont pas vraiment de "but" pour l'humanité. Celles d'ares, toujours. Qu'il arrete la construire d'arme est donc logique puisqu'elles lui échappent et qu'il ne peut controler les destructions qu'elles causent ^^

plume : Ares ne parle de facon sèche à JARVIS que lorsqu'ils s'entrainent. Il ne veut pas qu'il se blesse donc est très stricte avec lui à ces moments là. C'est tout. Et comme jarvis vient de "naitre", il a encore plus besoin d'un cadre rigide. J est pour l'instant à la merci de sentiments qu'il ne comprends encore que très imparfaitement. Loki ne sera jamais un "vrai" humain. Il ne sera jamais en phase avec la terre, pas plus que Thor. Pour la relation steveXtony…vous verrez XD.  
Pour le reste… patience ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Il souriait

Chapitre 5

############################

Merci à toutes et tous pour me suivre, pour vos reviews, favoris et tout et tout ^^

###########################

Loki avait réveillé son frère au milieu de la nuit.

Sans un mot, il avait posé la main sur la bouche de l'Aesir pour l'empêcher de parler.

Thor avait lentement hoché la tête.

Il avait compris qu'il devait se taire.

Le jotun l'avait lâché puis lancé un pantalon pour qu'il s'habille rapidement.

Thor avait obéit encore immédiatement. Il était à la fois trop surprit par la présence de son frère et trop excité de le voir là pour ne pas obéir.

Sans un mot, il avait pris la main que Loki lui avait tendue.

La main fine aux doigts longs comme un jour sans pain tremblait légèrement.  
Elle était glacée aussi.  
Sans même y réfléchir, Thor l'avait montée à sa bouche pour la réchauffer sous son souffle.

Loki l'avait laissé faire avec un petit sourire presque timide.

Il reprenait lentement plaisir à toutes les petites marques d'affection de son ainé.  
Si Thor se permettait d'être aussi tactile avec lui, c'était qu'il n'était peut-être pas "si" monstrueux après tout, non ?

Loki s'était arrêté devant l'atelier de Stark.

Un peu incertain soudain, il avait piétiné d'un pied sur l'autre une minute avant de taper son code sur le clavier holographique puis de poser le bout de ses doigts sur la console pour faire lire ses empreintes au système.

La porte s'était ouverte.

Normalement, en l'absence de Tony, PERSONNE ne pouvait entrer là. Et Loki avait accès ?

Thor en était perturbé.

"- Lo…"

Le jotun avait remis un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Thor avait encore hoché la tête.

Il avait encore suivit son frère dans un couloir assez court qui avait donné jusqu'à une salle très haute.  
Thor en était resté saisit.

Des amures…Des dizaines d'armures dans des petites cases en verre. Et ça montait jusqu'au plafond ?

Loki le tira doucement jusqu'à une alcôve un peu à l'écart.

L'armure était différente de toutes les autres. Elle semblait plus légère, plus…fine… Plus élancée plus…aristocratique presque.

Au pied de l'armure, comme au pied de toutes les autres, il y avait un nom.

"Mark 48 : Rodolphe"

Tor resta saisit une seconde.

Il comprenait ce qu'il comprenait ou bien ?

Et l'ark au centre de la poitrine qui pulsait d'une douce lueur verte…  
C'était…C'était pour ça que Loki avait eu besoin de la glace ?

"- Je l'ai construite moi-même. Avec l'aide de Stark bien sûr. Mais elle est à moi. Complètement."

Le sourire de Thor balaya l'inquiétude croissante du jotun.

Le blond posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"- C'est une heureuse nouvelle mon frère ! Je n'en pouvais plus de partir au combat sans toi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger mon dos. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Sans toi pour te battre à mes côtés, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché un bras et une jambe."

Loki se permit un timide sourire.

"- Tu défendras ma présence auprès des autres alors ?"

"- Ta place n'a jamais été ailleurs qu'à ma droite, mon frère. Tu devrais le savoir." Le gronda doucement Thor en l'attrapant par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien.

Il était heureux que Loki puisse se battre à ses côté à nouveau. Thor ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il avait besoin de Loki. Il avait toujours eut besoin de son cadet. Loki était sa plus grande force finalement. L'avoir de nouveau près de lui ? Il tuerait pour lui assurer sa place à ses côtés. Il avait réalisé finalement qu'il ne l'avait que trop longtemps considéré comme acquis.

L'avoir perdu, plusieurs fois, et de quasi toutes les façons possibles avait été affreusement douloureux pour Thor. Voir la magie de son frère étouffée alors qu'elle était si importante pour son Loki lui avait crevé le cœur.

Lorsqu'il avait été blessé et que Loki s'était inquiété pour lui, Thor avait fait la paix avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Si Loki acceptait de lui donner une autre chance….

Loki posa la main sur l'armure.

L'ark vert brilla un tout petit peu plus.

Toujours la main sur la machine, Loki leva l'autre main.

Une spire de magie quitta ses doigts pour créer un papillon de magie, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

"- Comment… Loki !"

"- L'ark repousse légèrement les sceaux d'Odin. Un tout petit peu mais assez pour que je puisse faire ça."

Thor le souleva de terre pour le serrer contre lui.

Loki tut à son ainé que sa magie croissait de jour en jour lorsqu'il était au contact de l'ark.  
Il ne repoussait pas les sceaux.

Il les détruisait lentement.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Thor posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant, la chaleur douce qui monta du timide baiser lui réchauffa plus le cœur que n'importe quoi d'autre.  
C'était bon d'être à nouveau proche de Thor.  
Et il refusait de se pencher pour l'instant sur la trouble chaleur qui rayonnait dans son ventre d'être aussi étroitement serré contre le large torse brulant et nu de son ainé.

"- Tu peux éteindre l'écran, J"

"- Bien monsieur."

Tony s'assit dans son lit.

Il n'avait vraiment pas attendu ca de la part de Loki.

Il aurait pensé que le gamin attendrait le prochain combat, mettrait son armure et les rejoindrait, les mettant devant le fait accompli.

Et voilà qu'il mettait Thor dans la confidence sans même lui demander son avis.

Ares eut un petit rire.

Loki l'avait totalement pris de court ! Et il aimait ça.

Comme il était stupéfait de voir le petit jotun déjà retrouver un peu de magie.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours ! Quelques heures au contact de l'ark finalement.

Lui, il lui avait fallu des mois ! Et encore avait-il son ark DANS sa poitrine !

Le dieu de la guerre exultait.

Il adorait ce gosse.

JAMAIS en toutes ses années de vie il n'avait vu une créature aussi puissante magiquement.  
La sienne était forte mais uniquement dans ce qu'il savait faire et pour son usage sur la vie quotidienne. Mais celle de cet extra-terrestre ?

Bon sang ! Jamais il n'aurait même imaginé une telle force.

Et Odin avait cru pouvoir l'encapsuler ?  
Crétin orgueilleux.

Au moins, Loki serait resté sans accès à sa magie quelques années, mais elle était trop forte pour ne pas ronger lentement les sceaux placés sur le jotun.

Tôt ou tard, ils auraient sauté comme le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne trop secouée.

Et le résultat n'aurait pas été joli à voir.

Au moins, comme ça, la magie du gosse ne se serait pas trop accumulée. Il pourrait la laisser s'évacuer en partie sans risquer de s'y blesser et de bruler autrui.

"- Monsieur ? Ai-ce raisonnable de laisser monsieur Loki avoir accès à sa magie ?"

"- L'en priver serait comme couper les doigts de Clint, Jarvis. Tu ne peux pas détruire ce qui est la clé de voute d'un individu dans le détruire lui-même."

"- …..D'où ses tentatives de suicide ?"

"- Je savais que tu étais intelligent."

"- Cessez de vous moquer." Gronda doucement Jarvis. "…Monsieur ?"

"- Ouai ?"

Tony s'était laissé tomber sur le flanc avait de tirer la couette sur son épaule.

"- Si vous deviez mourir, il serait normal que j'ai de la peine, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ares se redressa.

"- Je suppose que oui."

"- Mais vous n'êtes pas mort."

"- Je crois pas en tout cas." Sourit le dieu.

"- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de la peine en permanence, monsieur ?"

"- …De la peine ? Ou peur ?"

"- …Je ne crois pas savoir faire encore la distinction, monsieur."

"- Tu as peur que je meurs."

"- ….Je crois. C'est une autre forme de peur que je n'avais pas encore ressentit monsieur. Je suis désolé."

Tony tapota le lit près de lui.

Il ne fallut pas trois minutes à l'androïde pour le rejoindre et se recroqueviller contre lui.

"- Tous les enfants du monde ont peur de perdre leur parents. C'est normal. Ca fait partie de la vie elle-même."

"- Alors je crois que je ne veux pas être vivant, monsieur. Ca fait trop mal." Murmura doucement l'androïde.

Ares lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

JARVIS était en général calme, composé, strict et sûr de lui.  
Jarvis par contre se débattait dans les affres de sensations nouvelles qu'il peinait à domestiquer.

"- Je dis pas de bêtises, J. Tu es le seul à savoir ce que je suis vraiment. Crois-tu qu'un dieu puisse mourir ?"

"- Monsieur Thor en est passé très près."

"- Thor est un type qui vient d'une autre planète mon grand. Pas un dieu. Pas comme moi. Je suis Ares Dieu de la Guerre, Jarvis. Je le suis depuis presque trente millénaires. Crois-tu vraiment que quelque chose sur cette planète puisse me détruire ? J'ai survécut à tout. Pas forcément en bon état, mais je m'en suis toujours sortit. Qui pourrait me faire du mal ?"

L'androïde se rencogna encore un peu plus étroitement contre son père, maitre et créateur…Et dieu aussi.

"- Puis-je rester avec vous ?"

Tony eut un sourire tendre

"- Glisse-toi sous la couette."

L'androïde obéit rapidement. Sous les ordres de Tony, il ferma les yeux puis laissa ses sous-routines d'acquisition se calmer sous les mains calleuses de son maitre qui lui caressait le crâne.

Il finit par s'endormir.

Des images étranges prirent d'assaut ses sous routines optiques et cérébrales. Pourtant…Il dormait non ?

#####################################

_Il était encore un jeune dieu enthousiaste et presque naïf malgré son rôle. Il avait un peu plus de dix mille ans, accompagnait son père dès qu'il le pouvait pour en apprendre davantage sur sa qualité de dieu et ne se laissait jamais décourager par les rebuffades permanentes de Zeus._

_Il savait que le Roi des Dieux ne l'appréciait pas. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas._

_Pas plus que sa mère d'ailleurs. Pour Héra, sa jumelle et lui étaient la preuve vivante de la violence que leur père avait eue à son encontre avant leur mariage et qui avait forcé la Reine des Dieux à épouser son frère._

_Si Zeus ne l'avait pas mise enceinte de force, jamais elle n'aurait épousé le dieu de la foudre. Elle lui aurait préféré Hadès. _

_Mais les choses n'avaient pas tournées comme elle l'aurait voulu.  
Alors comme Héra passait ses nerfs sur Eris, Zeus passait les siens sur Ares.  
C'était tellement ordinaire que le jeune Dieu de la Guerre n'y faisait même plus attention. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'affection pour son géniteur. De la tristesse, du regret oui. Mais de l'amour ? En avait-il eut un jour ?_

_En réponse sans doute, il adorait tous ses frères et sœurs. Même ceux qui ne l'appréciaient pas. Zeus aussi bien que les mères de ses demi-frères et sœurs ne les encourageaient pas vraiment à faire preuve d'affection à son égard._

_Heureusement, la plus part d'entre eux réagissait mieux aux manières d'Ares qu'aux insinuations de leurs parents. Même l'orgueilleux petit Apollon, aussi blond et lumineux qu'il était brun renfermé sous un masque de grande gueule savait qu'il n'était pas à moitié aussi méchant que Zeus les en prévenait tous._

_Ares était l'ainé de la seconde génération d'Olympien. Un jour, peut-être, serait-il Roi des Dieux après Zeus si quelqu'un ne le tuait pas d'ici là.  
L'idée ne le renversait pas de joie mais s'il le fallait un jour, il le ferait. _

_Il s'y préparait.  
Il avait pris son Epée avant son huitième anniversaire et mené sa première guerre avant ses dix ans. Son enfance était morte ce jour-là. Il n'était qu'un tout petit bouchon terrifié qui avait dû tuer des mortels pour ne pas y passer lui-même. Il était si faible alors, si petit, si fragile… Mais l'énergie dégagée par le champ de bataille l'avait fait grandir et murir très vite. _

_Trop vite. _

_Son esprit avait eu plus de mal à faire la transition. _

_Pendant quelques temps et quelques batailles, c'était un enfant dans un corps d'homme qui s'était battu aux cotés de mortels._

_Ses dernières larmes avaient coulées ce jour-là, lors de sa première bataille.  
Depuis, même lorsque la douleur était atroce, même lorsque son cœur et son âme hurlaient leur peine, il ne versait plus une larme._

_Il souriait juste._

_Parce que de toute façon, il était né pour patauger dans le sang, alors qui pouvait s'attendre à quoique ce soit d'autre que son sourire ?_

_Il était resté caché dans les ombres pendant toute la durée de la rencontre entre les Roi Dieux. Il n'était pas le seul à être venu accompagner leurs Pères, Rois et Maitres. Il avait senti d'autres présences, d'autres puissances. Mais comme lui, tous étaient camouflés par leur pouvoir. Il avait senti plusieurs reflets de sa personne. Baal sans doute, Neit, Mout et Miysis certainement (il sentait leur pouvoir triple), Chiyou plus à l'est…et tant d'autres…  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi. A chaque fois, ils étaient moins nombreux et le désir de s'unir à eux était de plus en plus fort.  
Son oncle Hadès avait été le seul à lui expliquer._

_Ils tiraient leurs pouvoirs des mortels. Les mortels étaient aussi actifs sur eux qu'eux sur les mortels. Viendrait un temps où ils seraient un._

_Il avait eu peur quand Hadès lui avait dit ça._

_Son oncle l'avait rassuré._

_Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. Juste à être le plus fort. Il avait déjà absorbé d'autres lui-même sans même s'en rendre compte. Ceux qui restaient étaient juste assez fort pour qu'il réalise leur existence. _

_Alors Ares avait renforcé son vouloir. Il s'était montré davantage aux siens. Il avait saigné parmi ses mortels, il avait construit une ville forte avec eux, pour eux. Il avait travaillé pour que tous les connaissent tel qu'il était, pour qu'il soit le Dieu de la Guerre pour un maximum d'entre eux. Pour que, le jour où le premier de ses reflets assez fort pour être un risque viendrait à lui, ce soit l'autre qui se dissolve en lui et non l'inverse._

_Une main effleura la sienne._

_Le sourire en face de lui était presque désolé._

_Lorsque le reflet se mêla à lui, il n'y eut aucune douleur, juste une conscience conjointe pendant un instant de lutte puis l'autre disparu. Il n'y eut plus qu'Ares. Mais l'autre n'était pas mort. Il était à présent une partie de lui, juste une fraction de son essence._

_Zeus lui jeta un regard dégouté lorsqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre pour rentrer. Le Roi des Dieux espérait presque qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour conserver son intégrité et qu'il serait celui qui s'abandonnerait. _

_Ares ne put même pas être en colère. Il n'attendait rien de Zeus._

_Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière à la masse des Roi-Dieu qui se séparait._

_"- Père, qui est celui-là ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu." Il montra un dieu qui, humain, aurait eu la petite vingtaine. Le visage était déjà buriné, le cheveu roux-châtain était un peu long et ses épaules larges comme le poitrail d'un taureau_

_"- Ce n'est pas un dieu, mon fils. Même s'il le crois." Zeus renifla avec dégout. Il n'était pas le seul que la présence de cette créature révulsait au plus haut point " Cette…Abomination s'appelle Odin. Je ne sais comment il est venu ici, mais il n'est pas comme nous. C'est…une abomination."_

_Ares hocha la tête._

_Il ne sentait pas l'aura caractéristique d'un dieu autour du nouveau venu en effet. Il ne sentait…Rien…Ho, du pouvoir bien sûr. Mais un pouvoir semblable à celui qu'avaient parfois certains mortels qui mettait un doigt dans le Monde de l'Invisible. Comment cette créature avait-elle pu entrer dans cette dimension qui n'existait que pour eux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_"- Il n'est même pas vraiment là."_

_Un rare, très rare voile contentement passa dans les yeux de Zeus._

_"- Non…En effet… Il ne peut venir que pendant que son corps dort. Je crois qu'il appelle ça le Sommeil d'Odin." _

_"- Et en plus, il est narcissique."_

_Cela fit rire Zeus._

_Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se réchauffa un peu au contact de son fils._

_"- Il se dit dieu de la guerre."_

_Ares serra les dents._

_"- Alors il sera de mon devoir de le mater, voire de le tuer, s'il commence à se croire plus qu'il n'est." Gronda le jeune dieu, une étincelle de certitude dans les yeux._

_Zeus lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule._

_Son fils était puissant. Sans doute le plus puissant Reflet de la Guerre généré par les mortels. Il survivrait._

_Peut-être._

Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Un sourire railleur aux lèvres, il roula sur le flanc. A côté de lui dans le lit, l'androïde dormait pour la première fois de sa vie. Dérangé un peu dans son sommeil, la forme fine et pâle se rencogna contre son père. Il posa sa joue sur son épaule, soupira de contentement puis se rendormit plus profondément encore.

Tony lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

Il était tant que Jarvis découvre les rêves.

Ares eut un regret fugitif pour Morphée. Le dieu des rêves avait été un bon ami et un amant récurent qu'il avait apprécié. L'un comme l'autre aimaient le plaisir et n'avaient jamais aucun complexe à se faire du bien. Lorsqu'ils s'amusaient, il n'était pas rare que les mortels du monde entier aient des nuits particulièrement…intéressantes.

"- Rêve mon fils. Rêve… Et apprends…. Tu n'en est qu'au début de ton chemin."

##############################################

"- Vous avez encore mit un sacré merdier, Stark."

"- Bonjour aussi, Fury."

Le Directeur du SHIELD grogna doucement.

Stark s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle de réunion.

Il posa ses pieds sur la table, les croisa, puis s'étira lentement.

L'un après l'autre, les autres Avengers le rejoignirent.

Steve s'assit délibérément aussi loin que possible de l'ingénieur.

A l'inverse, Bruce et Thor s'assirent près de lui. Le blond attrapa son frère au passage pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

Normalement, le dieu du Chaos aurait protesté mais dans la circonstance, il se laissa faire. Les bras de son frère autour de sa taille étaient la protection et l'assurance dont il avait besoin pour ne pas craindre de se retrouver au fond d'une geôle même s'il avait sauvé la terre.

Clint hésita visiblement un moment. Natasha s'assit entre Steve et Tony. Elle ne prenait aucun partit.

"- Barton, asseyez-vous."

L'archer hésita encore un peu puis s'assit près de Thor. Pas immédiatement à côté de lui, mais à un siège de distance, sur celui qui aurait dû être à la droite de Loki si le jotun s'était assis correctement.

"- Plutôt que de râler, Fury, vous feriez mieux de nous remercier. La terre est sauve non ? Les Krulls n'ont pas pu faire de nid ni prendre le contrôle de cette petite ville." Fury fixa encore froidement Tony. "Et vous devriez remercier Loki à l'occasion, c'est lui qui a reconnu les signes dans cette émissions sur les fantômes. Sans lui, vous auriez une invasion de petits hommes verts en train de dévorer la population dans le plus grand silence pour prendre leurs places."

Fury serra les mâchoires.

Oui, il devrait remercier Loki. Et c'était sans doute ce qui lui cassait le plus le c…le fondement.

L'avant-veille, les habitants de la tour s'étaient regroupés comme ils le faisaient souvent après le diner devant la télé géante du salon commun.

Comme personne n'arrivait à se décider sur un programme, c'était JARVIS qui avait décidé.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant "Ghost Hunters" (à prononcer en Caps Locks s'il vous plait), une émission pitoyable sur une équipe d'imbéciles courant avec des fantômes dans ses maisons plus ou moins ordinaires.

Très vite, tout le monde s'était mis à se gondoler comme des idiots.

Le popcorn, la glace, les pizzas, les crêpes et les bonbons avaient colonisés la pièce a la vitesse de la lumière, les Avengers avaient, l'un après l'autre, quitté le salon pour revenir en pyjama avec des coussins et des couettes et lorsque l'émission s'était finie, JARVIS leur avait passé d'autres épisodes les uns après les autres, à rebours sur la saison. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à suivre, fallait être honnête.

Au début du sixième épisode de la soirée, Loki, confortablement niché dans le giron de son frère, sous une couette épaisse avec le torse de Thor comme oreiller s'était redressé.

Thor s'était inquiété.  
Qu'avait vu Loki ?

Le jotun avait demandé à JARVIS de mettre sur pose à plusieurs reprises.

Au fur et à mesure de l'émission, il était devenu de plus en plus inquiet.

Les autres s'étaient moqués de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il demande une ultime pose.

Très calme, il avait pointé son doigt sur l'écran.

"- Peur des fantômes ? Non. Mais ça, c'est une statue de la déesse-mère des Krulls. Vous avez une colonie de dévoreurs de chair sur votre planète." Avait expliqué le jotun.

Un grand blanc avait suivi la déclaration.

"- Tu déconnes ?"

"- Je préfèrerais, Clint. Les Krulls sont des cauchemars sur pied. Il dévorent leur victimes de l'intérieur pour ne plus laisser qu'une enveloppe de chair qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer et augmenter la taille de leur colonie."

Loki avait fait avancer l'émission encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse sur l'écran un aquarium. A l'intérieur, des espèces de poissons longs et fins de l'épaisseur de trois doigts environ et long de 80 cm nageaient tranquillement.

"- Et ça, ce sont des larves qui attendent des hôtes."

Le silence s'était poursuivi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Steve se secoue.

"- JARVIS, de quand date cette émission ?"

"- Six semaines monsieur."

"- Il faut prévenir le SHIELD. Si c'est vrai…"

"- C'EST vrai !" C'était énervé Loki, ulcéré qu'on ne le croit pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

"- Mon frère ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, ami Steve. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré mais les Krulls SONT dangereux. Ils ont détruits des royaumes entiers il y a des millénaires. Je les croyais exterminés depuis longtemps. Quand ont-il pu arriver ici ?"

"- Les larves peuvent rester en sommeil des millénaires avant de se réveiller. Si une est tombé sur terre dans de la glace, elle a pu s'endormir et prendre possession d'un mortel qui l'aurait trouvé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois." Avait expliqué Loki qui commençait à retrouver des couleurs. Lui avait combattu des Krulls à l'occasion de ses pérégrinations.

"- Fury nous demande d'aller voir." Ordonna Natasha.

Tout le monde sauta dans ses vêtements de combat.

Loki avait hésité jusqu'à ce que Thor lui sourit et que Tony l'entraine avec lui dans l'atelier.

Lorsque les autres l'avaient vu dans son armure si particulièrement, ils avaient hurlés.

Stark leur avait rappelé qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

Il avait guidé Loki dans son premier vol. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le jeune jotun avait très vite comprit comment manœuvrer son armure.

Comme tout créateur, il avait conçu quelque chose qui lui convenait.

Ils étaient arrivés en même temps que Thor.

"- Et maintenant mon frère ?"

Loki avait attendu que le Quinjet les rejoigne puis avait utilisé les bribes de magie qui lui étaient revenues pour trouver les parasités.

En six semaines, l'infection s'était propagée plus vite qu'une grippe.

A regret, Loki avait expliqué comment détruire les créatures. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour les parasités. Leurs organes internes avaient été dévorés. Quant à leurs cerveaux, ils étaient déjà morts.

La magie du jotun avait marqué chaque parasité d'une aura verte déplaisante.

Il avait fallu faire bruler chaque victime "vivante". Et si les humains qu'ils avaient été étaient morts, les Krulls hurlaient lorsqu'ils brulaient.

La population pas encore infectée s'était rebellée jusqu'à ce qu'un premier krull tente de s'échapper de son enveloppe de chair en train de se racornir sous les flammes.  
La débandade avait été totale.

Quelques Krull avait tenté d'utiliser la panique générale pour s'enfuir mais l'aura magique créée par Loki ne leur en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Même s'ils tentaient de trouver un autre corps, l'aura les suivait.

Loki avait entrainé Clint avec lui.

L'archer avait hésité jusqu'à ce que le Jotun lui explique.

Il fallait tuer la reine. Mais la reine était la plus dangereuse. Ses spores pouvaient contaminer n'importe qui dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de maitre. Alors un archer comme lui….

Clint avait serré les dents.

Il avait suivi.

Il avait fallu une dizaine de flèches incendiaires pour la tuer.

L'archer avait proposé des flèches explosives mais Loki avait refusé. S'il faisait exploser la reine, les millions de spores qu'elle avait dans le ventre allaient se rependre. Ils risquaient de se faire contaminer eux-mêmes.

Les survivants avaient été délocalisés, la ville brulée jusqu'à ses fondations, puis Loki avec l'aide de Clint et Thor avaient passés chaque trou de souris, chaque carcasse calcinée en revue.

La zone avait été nettoyée.

Et à présent, il appartenait à Fury de remercier le prince.

Les machoires serrées, il hocha la tête une fois vers lui.

"- STARK !"

"- Oui, c'est moi ?"

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez construit une armure pour Loki ?"

"- J'ai rien fait !"

"- STARK !"

"- Nous l'avons tous vu, Tony." Soupira Steve, épuisé.

Il n'en pouvait plus des manières de l'ingénieur. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il avait finir par se mettre à pleurer de rage. Et le pire était qu'il aurait bien voulu parvenir à une relation apaisée avec le milliardaire. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. L'inimitié entre eux avait été aussi instantanée qu'elle semblait impossible à dépasser.  
Ca l'épuisait.

Sa patience n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.

"- Vous avez vu Loki dans une armure. Je ne le nie pas." Sourit Stark. "Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai construite."

"- Stark…."

"- Tony m'a appris à la construire moi-même." Révéla calmement le prince.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Mais pourquoi ?"

"- TONYYYY !"

Ares attendit que les couinements se calment un peu avant de répondre.

"- Petit 1, Loki est ici pour expier et ce n'est pas en se tournant les pouces qu'il va le faire. Autant qu'il nous soit utile. Petit 2, il est "capable". Il l'a prouvé en repérant une menace colossale qui avait échappé au SHIELD. Petit 3, je lui fais confiance. Parce que, petit 4, le malade mental qui l'avait pris sous son contrôle approche de la terre à toute vitesse. Et que lorsqu'il sera là, je veux pas me priver d'une ressource comme Loki. Sans compter que Loki est un pote maintenant. Hein Loki ?"

"- Ne me traitez pas comme votre caniche, Stark."

Tony eut un immense sourire.

Thor serrait son frère plus étroitement contre lui. Machinalement, il avait resserré sa prise sur Mjolnir.

"- ….Et nous prévenir de cette menace, Stark ?"

Le calme de Fury était presque plus effrayant que ses colères.

"- Nous avons encore le temps, Fury. Et avant de vous l'apprendre, il fallait intégrer Loki aux Avengers."

"- Et pourquoi ça ?"

Tony se contente de sourire.

Fury resta silencieux un moment, le temps que la fureur disparaisse et que ses capacités consciente reprennent leur droit.

"- Parce que s'il n'avait pas prouvé sa valeur, j'aurais tout tenté pour l'arracher à la tour et le faire parler, s'il le fallait sous la torture et que se faisant, je me serais mis tout le monde à dos, à l'exception "peut-être" de Natasha et Clint. Et peut-être Rogers…..Sérieusement, Stark. Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de jouer avec mes pires travers. A force de me mettre en rage vous court-circuitez tout le reste. C'est mauvais pour notre communication."

Le ton de Fury était blasé mais quelque part, presque plaintif.

Ares se contenta de sourire encore.

"- Maintenant que vous le savez, Fury. Peut-être est-il temps de cesser ce numéro de gorille dominant tentant de prendre le contrôle de la harde vous ne croyez pas ? Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Dont un tout violet qui pense être le petit copain de la mort elle-même."

"- ….Pardon ?"

"- THANOS ? TU ES POURSUIVIT PAR THANOS ? Loki…."

Le ton de Thor était tellement effrayé et déçut tout à la fois que le jotun en grimaça.

"- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit mon frère ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- M'aurais-tu cru ?"

"- Evidement que je t'aurais cru !"

"- Vraiment ? Comme Odin à cru que j'étais forcé d'agir contre ma volonté ?"

Thor soupira.

"- Il faut prévenir Asgard. Si Thanos est de retour au sein d'Yggdrasil, Asgard non plus n'est pas à l'abri."

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le giron de son frère.

Il avait peur.  
Et sa peur elle-même fit frissonner les autres Avengers d'angoisse.

Seul Ares, très calme, surveillait la situation avec son éternel sourire.

Ils devraient vaincre. Ou périr.

Lui comprit.

Si Thanos détruisait Midgar, il périrait avec elle.  
Il était né des humains après tout. Son existence même disparaitrait avec la leur.

#############

##################################

#############

Of Darkness : j'insiste sur la différence d'âge entre Ares, Thor et Loki parce que même ODIN est jeune pour Ares. Il y aura "peut-être"' une scène IronFrost mais ce n'est vraiment pas sur. Loki EST plus puissant qu'Ares magicalement parlant. Et de très loin. La magie d'Ares est plus basique, plus élémentaire. Après tout, il est un concept très basique aussi. Juste que Loki va retrouver ses forces lentement. A mesure qu'il les retrouve et qu'il retrouve son frère, il redevient lui-même. Loki n'est pas à ce point perdu parce qu'il à l'habitude de la maltraitance. Il fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a.

Beautiful Draco : mais non, le Tony X Steve se présente très bien au contraire ! Il n'y a aucune indifférence entre eux. Tony est juste le pro en guerre c'est tout. Pour le reste, il laisse les autres gérer XD

Axel Gabriel : y a même des fois, j'ai juste une image ou une phrase et je te fais 500 pages dessus. C'est une question d'habitude je pense.

Zephis : réécrire la même chose aurait été un peu inutile tu ne crois pas ? Evidement que je modifie l'angle d'attaque du personnage ! XD Et non, on ne verra aucun autre vrai dieu. Des allusions, des souvenirs, mais aucun dans le temps actuel. Ares EST le dernier vrai dieu encore en "vie". Les "personas" des dieux sont mortes mais pas leur concepts. Aphrodite est belle et bien morte mais pas ce qu'elle représente. D'ici quelques milliers d'années, une nouvelle aphrodite apparaitra. Juste qu'elle n'aura pas le même visage ni la même personnalité. Elle sera la nouvelle persona que les humains auront tissés pour elle a ce moment là.


	6. Chapter 6

Il souriait

Chapitre 6

Steve fixait l'extérieur du café sans vraiment le voir.  
Quand il voulait réfléchir, il venait ici, loin de la tour, loin de ceux qui savaient qui il était.

Ici, il pouvait prendre un café et regarder le monde tourner autour de lui.

Tout allait si vite à présent…Tellement vite qu'il en avait souvent le tournis.

Et il y avait Tony…

Le fils de son ami Howard, si différent, tellement différent de son père…

Steve savait qu'il était parfois un peu dur avec le génie.  
Tony était incroyablement intelligent, affreusement cynique et moqueur, oublieux de la valeur de l'argent à lui donner la nausée et totalement indépendant.

Howard avait été un peu comme ça aussi.  
Mais jamais Howard n'avait fait passer ses désirs avant la vie des autres.

Pour Tony ?  
Certes, il s'était sacrifié sans un regard en arrière quand le missile nucléaire avait été envoyé sur New York. Mais Tony restait Tony.

Pour le soldat, ce ne faisait que quelques temps à peine qu'il avait perdu ses amis…sa vie…

Tony ne pouvait comprendre, il le savait.

Il ne pouvait comprendre que Steve souffre de simplement le voir.

Tony était la preuve absolue qu'il avait tout perdu.

Il lui en voulait.

Steve savait qu'il était ridicule et que c'était aussi malhonnête que cruel de sa part d'attendre du fils qu'il remplace le père.

Alors Steve s'en voulait.

Il était en colère contre lui-même.

Et comme il était en colère contre lui-même, il passait sa colère sur la seule personne qui se mettait en travers : Tony.

C'était un cercle vicieux.

Il rendait fou Steve.

Le pauvre Soldat ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Un instant, il pensait avoir en face de lui quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête, de totalement bon…Et la seconde d'après il était face à une créature étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à cadrer.

Une créature qui lui en rappelait une autre.

Schmidt…

C'était à Schmidt que Tony lui faisait parfois penser.  
Et ça lui faisait peur.

Malgré l'agacement, voir la colère perpétuelle que Steve ressentait devant l'ingénieur, le capitaine savait qu'il avait du respect et de l'affection pour lui. Le tout était timide, un peu mal à l'aise et maladroit. Mais c'était là.

Il n'aurait pas manqué grand-chose pour que les deux éclosent plus largement…Si Tony n'avait pas rappelé à ce point Schmidt au Capitaine….

Steve soupira lourdement.

Il avala une grande gorgée de café avant de reprendre ses gribouillages sur son carnet.

La petite chose était un cadeau de Natasha.

Elle, plus que les autres, avait vu sa difficulté à s'intégrer à ce monde, à ce temps qui n'était pas le sien.

Dieu, même LOKI qui avait été leur ennemi s'adaptait mieux que lui… Il ne comprenait pas ce monde.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce temps.  
Alors pour se protéger, il mettait en avant la seule chose qui ne pouvait souffrir : Le Capitaine.

Mais le Capitaine n'était qu'une petite partie de lui. Une partie qui, si elle était solide, n'était pas sans douleur non plus.

Un gros soupir lui échappa alors qu'il capturait sur le papier de visage de chacun de ses amis.

Il s'acharna sur le sourire un peu railleur de Tony avant de laisser tomber.  
Si l'ingénieur ne prenait pas la pose pour lui, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Un instant, il eut envie de jeter le carnet contre le mur.

L'ingénieur était aussi difficile à capturer en live qu'au crayon.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui semblait….pas naturel ? Non… différent ? Oui, c'était certain.

Mais c'était autre chose encore.

Ce qu'il sentait parfois chez Tony était… animal ? Non plus…. Bestial ? Non. Au contraire…Primitif ? Déjà plus. Instinctif ?

Oui…C'était ça…  
Comme si quelque chose de si primaire et instinctif qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'appréhender grondait sous la peau du milliardaire.

L'image ferait sans doute mourir de rire Tony, Clint et les autres, mais elle était la seule qu'il lui venait à l'esprit.

Tony les avait tous forcé à regarder des films abyssalement mauvais basés sur des livres encore plus consternant. Une histoire de vampires qui devenaient brillant au soleil.  
Steve avait trouvé les films non seulement mauvais, mais intrinsèquement insultant pour toute créature douée de raison.  
Mais il y avait les loups garous.

Tony était un peu comme eux lorsqu'ils allaient se transformer.

Il y avait en lui une force primaire, un "quelque chose" qui ne demandait qu'à sortir mais que l'ingénieur contrôlait quelque même.

Une force qui, s'il lâchait la bride, serait potentiellement destructrice.

Steve avait parfois l'impression de voir la même chose avec Tony que dans ces garous de cinéma. Comme des muscles surnuméraires qui soudain roulaient sous la peau. Comme si des plaques de poils se préparaient à sortir mais étaient tenues en respect uniquement par le vouloir de l'ingénieur.

Steve réalisa soudain.

Tony était un prédateur qui se cachait sous une peau de dindon inepte.

Et c'était ce qui effrayait le soldat.  
Qu'est-ce qu'était réellement Tony ?  
Qui était-il ?  
Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il leur cachait à tous ?

Un lourd frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

Depuis le sérum, Steve n'avait jamais rencontré d'humain plus fort ou plus puissant que lui.  
Thor était un cas à part. Déjà, il n'était pas humain et sa fidélité allait avant tout à son frère.

Mais Tony ?  
Le petit garçon rachitique et malade en lui se languissait d'avoir un autre Bucky pour le protéger.  
Etait-ce qu'il voyait chez Tony ?  
Une possibilité ?

Il secoua la tête.

Il était pathétique.

Lorsqu'il avait pris le sérum, lorsqu'il était devenu Captain America, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la distance que le produit avait mis entre lui et le reste de l'humanité.

Ho, Bucky et ses amis ne le montraient pas trop, mais Steve n'avait jamais raté les nuages de craintes qu'ils avaient vu dans leurs yeux en plus de leur fascination et leur respect.

Il était devenu "autre chose", "plus qu'humain".

Il n'avait pas été de leur monde "avant".

Il n'avait plus eut la moindre possibilité "après".

Mais Tony, lui, y avait réussit. Malgré son intelligence surhumaine, malgré les fuites du génie, malgré tout ce qu'il était, malgré ce qui se cachait en lui, ce…prédateur…Qu'il sentait frémir sous la peau de l'ingénieur parfois, Steve savait que Tony se tenait au milieu des humains. Il s'épanouissait même parmi eux comme s'ils étaient le terreau fertile de sa propre existence.

Pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté ?  
Et…Comment y parvenir ?

Il se prit le visage dans les mains.

Aurait-il le courage de passer par-dessus le mépris évident que l'ingénieur avait pour lui pour lui demander de l'aide ?

######################################

Loki dormait dans ses bras.

Depuis leur première sortie ensemble au combat, Loki les suivait à chaque fois avec IronRodolphe comme Tony se plaisait à se moquer.

Au début, la magie de son frère avait progressé lentement. L'ark rongeait bel et bien les sceaux d'Odin.

Puis le premier avait cassé net en plein combat.

Leur ennemi du jour avait été tué sur le coup par le déchainement de magie.

Depuis, Loki veillait bien à ne pas utiliser sa magie au combat mais juste à l'entrainement.

Il avait bien fait.

Le second sceau avait rompu net lui aussi, carbonisant la salle d'entrainement.

Tony n'avait paru ni surprit, ni inquiet.

Mais Thor savait.

Tony, n'était pas que Tony.

Le prince d'Asgard pouvait parfois être idiot, mais il n'était pas stupide ni à ce point aveugle.

Il n'avait pas rêvé l'aura qui avait entouré Tony lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère. Pas plus que Tony ne pouvait contrefaire son regard.  
Peut-être Tony pourrait-il le convaincre qu'il avait mal vu, que c'était un reflet de lumière, quelque chose…

Mais ses yeux…  
Non, ça c'était quelque chose qui était impossible à cacher autant qu'à imiter.

La sagesse, l'âge, le temps…  
Les trois se voyaient dans les yeux de l'humain.

L'humain qui était son ami était sans doute aussi vieux qu'Odin lui-même….

A une différence près.  
Dans les yeux d'Odin, c'était surtout la fatigue et la lassitude qui s'exprimaient.

Dans ceux de Tony ?  
Il y avait la même douleur, le même poids du temps qui passe…  
Mais il n'y avait ni fatigue ni lassitude.

Il y avait au contraire une soif, une vie, un besoin de s'accrocher à l'existence que Thor n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux d'Odin.  
Même si le roi d'Asgard était un guerrier dans l'âme, ce qu'il avait appris du temps qui passe et des batailles était l'inéluctabilité de sa mortalité.  
Dans les yeux de Tony ?  
Il n'y avait pas cette peur, cette résignation.

Au contraire.

Tony avait la force de vie et l'acharnement d'un enfant.

Le prince caressa la joue de son frère du bout des doigts.

Loki venait de plus en plus souvent se glisser dans ses bras comme ce soir.

Il semblait y trouver une…consolation ? Peut-être se trouvait-il simplement plus à l'abri…

Thor n'en savait rien et s'en fichait.

Loki se rapprochait de lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Depuis qu'il avait failli mourir, blessé par "accident" par Tony, Loki le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu.

Non, il n'était pas dupe.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

Mais c'était drôle de laisser les autres le croire plus stupide qu'il n'était.

Il s'étira un peu puis se rencogna contre son frère.

La peau nue de son cadet, fraiche comme une nuit de printemps contre la sienne, chaude comme un midi d'été, était toujours un plaisir sans nom.

Pourquoi avaient-ils finit par se séparer ?

Thor ne le savait même plus.

Son sourire tendre se flétrit pourtant lorsque les cauchemars de son frère reprirent.

Comme chaque nuit.

Il le berça contre lui.

"- Shhh… Tout va bien, Loki… Je suis là…Thanos ne te fera pas de mal, je te promets…"

Mais Thor savait qu'il mentait.

Thanos venait.

Il le savait aussi.

############################################

N'importe quel autre enfant de Midgar aurait été fasciné par les ors d'Asgard mais ce n'était pas le cas de Tony.  
Ou plutôt, d'Ares.

Le Dieu de la Guerre n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme.

Il n'était même pas vraiment là.

Il avait hésité un moment avant de tenter sa chance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la présence de Thanos se rapprocher.

Ho, il n'était pas sur a 100% que la discordance dans la Force qu'il sentait soit le teletubbies violet m'enfin il ne voyait pas qui d'autre.

Midgar n'avait (pour l'instant) pas tant d'ennemi hors planète que ça.

Aussi Tony avait-il décidé de faire le nécessaire malgré sa peur, il fallait l'avouer.

La Purge lui sauterait-elle sur le râble à la seconde ou il se montrerait tel qu'en lui-même ?

Il avait abandonné son corps de chair à la tendre surveillance de JARVIS pour reprendre son apparence première.

La transition avait été étrange.

Il s'était attendu à reprendre son physique premier mais qu'il soit dedans ou dehors, le physique d'Anthony Stark restait le sien.

Sans doute son moi c'était-il adapté à ce corps qui lui allait si bien.

A moins qu'il ne se soit de lui-même fondu dans ce corps qu'il acceptait réellement comme le sien pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté de se débarrasser du premier.

Tony, Ares, s'en fichait un peu.

Il était là incognito et invisible aux yeux de tous.

Odin, comme Thor, n'étaient "que" des extraterrestres. En aucun cas ils n'étaient des dieux.

Avec la quantité de magie qu'il abritait dans son petit corps, Loki était plus proche qu'eux d'un vrai dieu.

Il en était encore bien loin bien sûr, mais….Savait-on jamais.

Ce n'était pas comme si la création et la naissance d'un Dieu obéissait a des règles établies.  
Un concept pouvait choisir de s'incarner dans une créature vivante. Comme une créature vivante pouvait se hisser au rang de concept.

Certains mortels avaient flirté avec la divinité durant les derniers millénaires. Ce ne serait pas une première.

Il en avait lui-même abattu quelques-uns avant qu'ils ne passent de l'autre côté.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il aurait pu dire qu'il venait prendre la température de l'ennemi, ça n'aurait pas été si faux.

Il aurait pu dire qu'il venait en ami pour aider les deux gamins à renouer les liens avec leur père.

Il aurait pu dire plein de choses.

Ares était presque au bon menteur que Loki.

On ne vivait pas comme lui des dizaines de milliers d'années sans apprendre a mentir comme un dieu.

Blague.

Rire.

Plaisanterie.

Cocasserie.

Oui, c'était pitoyable.

L'ombre d'Ares renifla sans la moindre pitié devant l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Odin.

Il avait vieillit.

Le poil était devenu blanc, les épaules s'étaient voutées, l'œil s'était affadit.

Une fin de règne qui s'accroche.

Même Zeus n'avait pas été aussi décrépit que ça lorsqu'il était mort, détruit par le manque de croyants autant que par la Purge.

Un frisson passa dans le dos du Dieu de la Guerre.

Il était né pour être le Roi des Dieux lorsque Zeus s'affaiblirait assez pour qu'il puisse le tuer. Et voilà que cette misérable créature avait, de fait, prit la place de son père quelque part.

Il ressentit l'envie purement animale, instinctive, de sortir l'Epée de la Guerre et de l'enfoncer dans la gorge d'Odin pour s'asseoir à sa place.

C'était son droit de naissance.  
Cette chose de chair qui se prenait pour le roi des dieux n'était qu'un pantin sans saveur qui ne connaissait pas la valeur de la place qu'il prenait.

Ares se détourna avant de commettre un régicide.

Il n'était pas venu pour ça non plus.

Un instant, il ferma les yeux à l'écoute de ce qu'il cherchait.

Il tourna un instant sur lui-même…. OUI ! Là !

Il n'était que pensée ici, il n'était même pas aussi réel qu'un courant d'air.

Il voulut être ailleurs qu'il y était déjà.

Le Coffre…

Là où Odin conservait tous les Artéfacts de pouvoir qu'il avait trouvés.

Un à un, il les passa en revue

Il en reconnut certain, il apprit la saveur d'autres…

Mais il en cherchait un en particulier.

Deux en fait.

La cassette de l'hiver.

Elle était bien là.  
Odin l'avait donc bien arraché à son fils.

L'ombre se solidifia assez pour la soulever.  
Elle était légère…Si légère….

Comme si elle savait qu'il était là et le suppliait de la prendre.

Elle disparut d'une flexion de pouvoir.

Ares ne prit pas garde une seconde au Destructeur.

La pauvre créature de métal était incapable de le voir ou de le sentir.

Elle savait que quelqu'un avait pris quelque chose mais il était incapable de savoir où il était.

Ares grogna.

Avec le réveil du drone, Odin ne tarderait pas à pointer son vieux nez ridé ici pour en savoir plus

Il devait se hâter.

La Lance du Destin fut le second larcin d'Ares. Une fois débarrassée de la compulsion magique mise en place par Thanos, elle reviendrait entre les mains de son légitime propriétaire.

Le gant de l'infini ? Prendre ou laisser ? Le dieu le prit mais laissa une illusion à la place.

Le Bouclier des Ombres ? Empoché aussi.

Ares se fit plaisir.

Il prit une douzaine d'artefacts.

Du lot, il ne laissa d'illusion de présence que pour le Gant.

Pour le reste, noyé dans la masse, rien ne permettrait de mettre le vol sur le dos de Loki.

Odin finit par apparaître dans le Coffre avec la garde.

La cour devait donc être seule dans le Grand Hall.

Le dieu s'y déplaça à nouveau.

Cette fois, quelques étincelles rouges noires marquèrent son départ mais personne ne les vit.

Odin était bien trop occupés à tempêter contre le vol pour ça.

Ares sourit.  
Comme il s'en doutait, Frigga avait été laissé par son mari pour gérer la cour.

Le dieu renforça sa présence.

Son apparence se modifia légèrement jusqu'à une fusion exotique entre le dieu qu'il avait été et celui qu'il était à présent.

Son perpétuel sourire de fauve amusé aux lèvres, ses cuirs d'Olympien sur le dos, les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha de la reine qui tentait désespérément de faire garder leur calme aux nobliaux qui s'agitaient comme des poulets sans tête.

Ce chaos totalement bordélique le faisait rire.

Son sourire disparu soudain.

Il venait de réaliser pourquoi il appréciait autant Loki.

Il avait passionnément aimé un dieu du chaos. Cheveux noirs, sourire moqueur, à moitié fou, perdu de douleur dans son propre esprit…  
Eris…  
Sa jumelle.

L'amour qu'il avait eu pour elle était purement fraternel bien sûr. Pas comme ce qu'il y avait entre Thor et Loki. Ce qui, entre Olympien, était même plus étonnant qu'un amour incestueux.

Mais il avait aimé sa petite sœur… La déesse du Chaos et de la Destruction avait été très proche de ce qu'était Loki. Juste un peu plus brisée, un peu plus perdue, un peu plus désespérée…Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour la protéger de la haine de Zeus et de celle d'Héra. Mais leurs parents les utilisaient depuis toujours comme leurs punchingball personnel.

Lorsque sa jumelle était morte, il avait senti sa conscience non voler en éclat comme celle des autres mais s'endormir doucement, comme si la mort était une délivrance attendue depuis une éternité.

Il avait refusé de la pleurer.

La pleurer aurait été quelque part approuvé le traitement qu'elle avait toujours subit de tous et toutes.

Il retrouvait un peu sa sœur dans Loki. Ce n'était qu'une ressemblance superficielle, mais elle suffisait à assurer au gamin une part d'affection qu'Ares avait cru mort depuis longtemps.

Il comprenait mieux à présent ce réflexe instinctif de prendre le petit jotun sous son aile.

Et devant lui, sa mère s'échinait à tenir à bout de bras ce ramassis d'imbéciles.

Ares s'approcha encore. Il poussa, écarta et refoula un à un tous les Asgardiens qui se mettaient entre la reine et lui.  
Elle n'était plus de première jeunesse. Mais contrairement à son mari, il n'y avait pas de fatigue en elle. Sa dignité n'était pas celle des ans mais celle de la mère.  
Toutes les mamans de l'univers avaient cette même dignité tranquille et instinctive quand elles s'occupaient de ce qui avait de l'importance pour elle.  
Ares en fut charmé.

Sa catin de sœur Aphrodite avait eu le même regard inquiet mais assuré quand elle s'occupait de Cup', Harmonie ou Deimos.

Le sourire du Dieu de la Guerre se fit encore plus large.

Il aurait été cruel de sa part de ne pas lui donner un petit coup de main alors qu'il était responsable de la panique générale.  
Elle avait se briser les cordes vocales à brailler comme ça. La pauvre.

Il poussa si fort un dernier Ase que Fandral chuta lourdement sur le sol avec un cri de douleur.  
Sans se soucier de lui, il passa les gardes stupéfaits.

"- SILENCE !"

Le rugissement autoritaire du Dieu de la Guerre figea tout le monde sur place, même Odin qui venait d'entrer dans le grand hall, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

"- Etes-vous donc des poulets sans tête à vous agiter ainsi ?"

La voix glaciale du Dieu fit frémir chaque Asgardien.

Ares sentait sur lui le regard interloqué de Frigga.

Qui était-il ?  
Qui était ce guerrier à l'autorité naturelle indéniable qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ?

Le Dieu de la Guerre lui lança un sourire charmeur et joueur.

"- Je suis navré de voir un tel conglomérat d'imbéciles, ma chère reine." Ronronna presque Ares.

Il sentait sur lui le regard soudain meurtrier d'Odin.

Hoooo c'était juste trop facile. Il ne fallait pas lui tendre la perche comme ça.

Plus joueur que jamais, il attrapa Frigga par la taille puis l'embrassa passionnément avant de la lâcher.

Un petit clin d'œil sous le rugissement de rage d'Odin et il filait se fondre dans la masse horrifié et choquée des nobles pour disparaître à nouveau à la vue, ombre de volonté dans un monde de chair.

Il resta pourtant là encore un moment, trop amusé pour rentrer directement.

"- Frigga !"

Odin saisit son épouse choquée contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire, trop retournée pour réagir.

Elle se sentait toute chose.  
Ce baiser avait été aussi inattendu que joueur.

Elle était trop vieille pour y voir autre chose que ce qu'il était, mais quand même.

Elle rosit.  
Ca la rendait toute chose. Ce baiser fougueux d'un inconnu, même s'il n'était que là pour rendre Odin fou de rage….

"- Tout va bien Odin."

"- Ce…Ce… Qui est-ce ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien mon époux."

Etroitement serrée contre le torse de son mari, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte protectrice autant que jalouse et inquiète.

Le baiser avait été aussi inattendu que bon.  
Mais la réaction de son mari était encore meilleure.

Elle eut un petit sourire rêveur

Elle ne savait qui était cet aventurier, mais il venait de lui rappeler qu'avant d'être la reine, elle était aussi une femme.  
C'était un rappel bienvenu.

Le sourire qu'elle dédia à Odin fit rougir le vieux roi.

Pendant une seconde, il en oublia même le vol qui venait de se produire.

Ares en resta les bras ballant.

Hé ! Mais il n'avait pas prévu ca !

Il bouda une minute puis éclata de rire.

Bah ! Ça lui apprendrait à faire le mariole.

Moqueur envers lui-même, il secoua la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour les plans psychologiques. C'était le boulot d'Athéna ça. Lui était un barbare.

Tant pis si ça n'avait pas marché. Il s'était bien amusé et la p'tite dame embrassait super bien quand même.

C'est en s'auto insultant avec enthousiasme que l'ombre du dieu disparue d'Asgard pour retourner sur Midgar.

Allongé sur son lit dans son repaire au fin fond de sa tour, Tony ouvrit les yeux en riant.

Jarvis se pencha sur lui.

"- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?"

Tony se redressa.

"- Ouai. Je suis juste toujours aussi peu doué avec les femmes pour autre chose que leur sauter dessus."

Jarvis pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

"- Cherche pas mon trésor. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Et je suis trop vieux pour changer là-dessus."

Encore mort de rire de sa propre bêtise, Tony changea ses vêtements d'une flexion de pouvoir.

"- Où sont les autres ?"

"- Une alerte a été lancée monsieur."

"- Doom ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu."

"- Non monsieur. Un Tsunami. Il se rapproche de New York."

"- Naturel ?"

"- Non monsieur."

Tony jura.

Il sauta dans son armure pour rejoindre ses amis sur le toit de la tour.

##############################################

Tout le monde l'attendait déjà sur le toit.

"- Ha tout de même !"

"- Couché, Fury. J'étais occupé"

"- Plus que par CA !"

Le "ça" en question était une vague qui se rapprochait de la côte à toute allure.

"- Quelle hauteur ?"

"- 200m…"

La tour serait à l'abri… Mais les habitants….

"- On a un moyen de stopper ça ?"

"- Stark comment vous voulez stopper de l'eau ?"

"- Il va bien falloir."

"- Je peux y arriver." Tenta Loki le visage fermé de concentration

Un gros blanc parcourut le groupe.

"- ….Tu es sur Rodolphe ?"

"- Avec l'air de Thor et de Tony, je peux."

Fury fronça les sourcils.

Thor, il voulait bien, mais Tony ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions ?"

Loki eut un timide sourire pour le capitaine.

Le soldat savait ne pas s'embarrasser de questions farfelues quand il fallait agir. Il demanderait plus tard.

"- Occupez-vous de faire évacuer au mieux la ville… Combien de temps avant qu'elle soit là ?"

Fury répéta la question dans son oreillette.

"- Dix minutes."

"- Faites au mieux pour faire monter un maximum de gens dans les tours les plus hautes, c'est leur seule chance." Contra Clint. "Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour évacuer."

"- Utilisez le studio télé de la tour." Proposa Tony. "Captain, tu es une figure rassurante pour les gens. Ils seront plus enclins à t'obéir et aller te balader partout ne servira à rien."

Fury approuva.

"- Stark à raison pour une fois."

"- Comment ça pour une fois ?"

Fury continua sans un regard pour l'ingénieur.

"- Clint, Natasha, allez avec Steve"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Je m'en occupe monsieur."

"- Loki, fais au mieux." Soupira Fury en abandonnant Tony, Thor et le jotun sur le toit.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Loki ?"

"- Je vais utiliser la cassette."

Ares haussa un sourcil.

La cassette ? Il l'avait volé à Asgard pas deux heures avant !

"- Loki, Père te l'a reprise."

Le jotun renifla.

"- Crois-tu vraiment ? Il l'a prise oui. Mais il ne me l'a pas arrachée."

Tony comme le jotun allèrent enfiler leurs armures.

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Rodolphe ?"

"- Je vais avoir besoin d'énergie."

"- Comprit."

Tony attrapa de quoi bricoler son armure pour que l'énergie issue de son ark puisse s'ajouter à celle de Loki.

"- Mon frère ?"

"- Thor, je fais avoir besoin du plus monstrueux cyclone que tu as jamais créé de toute ton existence."

Loki piocha libéralement dans sa magie. Il peina mais parvint à appeler la cassette à lui.  
Ares grogna quand la magie du jotun viola la sienne pour arracher la cassette de sa domination mais il retint ses protestations.

Dès que le jotun eut l'artefact en main, il se débarrassa de son armure mais resta près d'elle.

Le contact était nécessaire.

Lentement, le céruléen rampa sur la peau du sorcier pour remplacer la peau pale de l'Ase jusqu'à ne laisser que l'azur de sa naissance.

Ares siffla entre ses dents.

"- Bon dieu ce que tu es sexy comme ça !"

Loki rougit furieusement.

"- l'ami Stark à raison, Loki. Tu es incroyablement séduisant ainsi !"

Le jotun se racla la gorge.

"- Mais c'est finit oui ?"

Et l'eau se rapprochait toujours.

###########################################

Si son oncle Poséidon avait été encore là, cette vague créé il ne savait comment par il ne savait qui (quoi que) n'aurait pas posé de problème.

Là ?  
Ils allaient tous y passer.

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la côte, la vague grandissait sans que rien ne puisse sembler l'arrêter.

Thor avait beau la repousser avec le monstrueux cyclone qu'il avait appelé, elle approchait toujours. Juste moins vite.

La crête de la vague semblait lécher le ciel.

Steve avait utilisé toute son autorité possible pour enjoindre les gens à se mettre à l'abri mais il ne pouvait forcer les tours privées à s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la plèbe !

Certains refusaient, préférant voir des gens mourir que leur ouvrir.

Bon sang ! Même le SHIELD avait ouvert ses portes pour mettre un maximum de gens à l'abri !

De loin en loin, des centaines de personnes se déversaient sur les toits de la ville et regardaient la vague approcher avec horreur.

"- On y arrivera pas, Loki."

Le jotun ne lui dédia pas un regard.

La glace qu'il générait avec l'aide de la cassette formait déjà un énorme rempart devant la vague qui approchait.  
Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savaient que ça ne suffirait pas.

La vague était trop haute….Et le mur trop fin.

"- Je sais." Finit par siffler Loki en s'acharnant quand même.

Pourquoi insistait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se soucier des autres. Et finalement, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Thor voulait sauver ces gens. Tony voulait sauver ces gens.

Et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Loki pouvait être d'une fidélité confinant à la folie dans certaines circonstances.

Il se fichait des mortels.

Il se fichait de leurs vies.

Mais Thor voulait les préserver.  
Alors il l'y aiderait.  
Si seulement sa magie avait été libre….

L'énergie qu'il tirait par gestalt de son propre ark et de celui de Stark ne suffisait pas.

Sans vraiment le réaliser, il se connecta à celui de la tour, utilisant non plus sa magie pour elle-même mais comme relai. Elle était trop faible pour suffire.

Il entendit le cri de triomphe de Thor lorsque le mur de glace gagna plusieurs pieds d'épaisseurs en quelques instants.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Ca ne suffirait pas.

"- Stark ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La voix de Steve grésilla dans leurs oreillettes.

"- On y arrivera pas, Captain."

"- ….On peut faire quelque chose ?"

Stark fixa le visage figé de douleur du jotun puis Thor qui s'épuisait aussi pour sauver ce monde qui n'était pas les leurs.

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

"- Ouai…. Fais les prier, Steve…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Les gens qui te regardent à la télé. Fait les prier de toutes les forces. Je sens qu'on peut avoir un petit miracle mais un dieu sans fidèles, il peut par faire grand-chose."

"- …Ca va aider Loki et Thor ?"

"- Ouai."

Eux non. Mais lui ? Ho bon dieu oui !

"- Comprit."

Ares retint un rugissement lorsque la pression des premières prières le heurta.

Il était le Dieu de la Guerre, mais ce n'était que la moitié de ce qu'il était. Les agresseurs comme les défenseurs appelaient son nom pour vaincre. Pour les uns, il était Ares Dieu de la Guerre. Pour les autres, il était Ares le Défenseur.  
Et là, tout de suite, c'était ce que cette foutue ville avait besoin. L'ennemi n'était juste pas armé d'une épée. Il était juste armé d'eau et de vent.

Contre lui, il sentit Loki tressaillir.

Lui aussi sentait la monstrueuse vague d'énergie, en provenance de non seulement la ville mais de bien d'autres, partout dans le monde, qui se rassemblait autour de Tony.

Puis le Jotun ne vit plus Tony.

Il vit au-delà.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"- Que…"

"- Prépare-toi. Je ne pourrais l'arrêter qu'un instant."

Même la voix de l'ingénieur était différente. Plus agressive, plus joueuse aussi… Mais surtout infiniment plus autoritaire. La voix d'une chef de guerre.

Le sorcier se secoua.

"- Très bien."

Ares oublia un instant tout ce qui était son humanité.

Il n'était plus que Dieu servant ses Fidèles.

Il tendit la main devant lui lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec le mur de glace, le pulvérisant sans peine.

_**"- DEMEURE !"**_

Le commandement fut si absolu que l'eau s'immobilisa, se dressant contre l'ordre vers les cieux comme si elle avait heurté un mur de volonté pure.

Loki ne perdit pas un instant.

Piocha libéralement dans les deux ark des deux armures, l'ark de la tour puis ceux de toutes les autres armures que JARVIS lui mettait à disposition, il parvint à geler assez la vague pour qu'elle s'écrase contre le mur de glace et commence à refluer lorsque Tony s'écroula sur le sol.

Le cyclone de Thor repoussa les dernières vagues géantes suffisamment pour qu'elles ne détruisent pas la construction de glace puis même le mur craqua avant de s'effondrer dans la mer.

Lorsqu'un Thor épuisé se posa sur le sommet de la tour, il y trouva son frère hors d'haleine, à genoux sur le béton.

Et Stark, écroulé sur le sol qui fixait le ciel en riant, comme ivre.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.  
Thor aussi avant sentit la volonté Divine de dresser sur la crête des prières pour repousser l'eau.

Ils ne dirent rien.

Ce n'était pas la peine.

Lorsque Steve et les autres montèrent enfin sur le toit après avoir rassuré les populations qui n'auraient à patauger que dans une trentaine de centimètres d'eau, ils y trouvèrent les trois dieux pelotonnés les uns contre les autres.

Tony eut un sourire triomphant.

"- Te l'avait dit, Steve. On l'a eu ce putain de miracle !" Puis il donna une tape sur les épaules des deux asgardiens, comme s'ils étaient les responsables de ce sauvetage improbables.

Ils ne dirent rien. Encore.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de parler.

Pas encore.

Fury finit par les rejoindre.

"- On a des infos."

Il leur tendit une tablette.

Un humanoïde à la peau violette, à présent qu'il avait l'attention pleine et entière de toute la planète, en direct sur toutes les chaines, leur promettait l'enfer sur terre si on ne lui livrait pas les Avengers et Loki dans les 24h.

########################################

Sur son trône, le visage fermé, Odin serrait les mâchoires.  
La cassette était entre les mains de Loki.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre qui avait fait une razzia dans le Coffre.  
Cela ajouté à l'incapacité du Destructeur à éliminer le voleur…. Loki restait un prince…Enfin, jusque-là…

############

######################

###########################

Lyrashin : Thor ne dit rien parce qu'il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose qui le dépasse. Tant que Tony ne viendra pas a lui, il ne dira rien.

Demlone : a la grosse louche, j'écris d pages de l'heure suivant ce sur quoi je planche. Si je suis vraiment a fond, ca peut monter a 6 pages. Oui, j'ai plusieurs choses en court en même temps. C'est une question d'habitude je pense XD ca fait….20 ans que j'écris des conneries. Ca doit aider XD

Questshe : merci ^^

Sora : le cas d'Ares est une exception. Il aurait du normalement mourir. Le concept que lui est les autres représentent ne meurent pas. Juste leur personnification.

plume : le seul vrai point fort de l'armure de Loki est sa résistance et son ark que Loki peut utiliser en gestalt. Il n'a finalement besoin de rien d'autre. Pour "Rodolphe", je t'invite a aller sur mon site perso, rubrique "vos questions" puis "vocabulaire". C'est noté ^^. Entre Ares, Happy, Pepper et Rhodey, les relations sont assez tendues. On les verra un peu plus tard. On verra pour les robots mais sans doute. Pour Odin, oui. Mais il ne le peut plus. Il n'en a plus assez. Pour le reve de Jarvis c'est exactement ca.

Owian Bahn : les couples ici ne sont pas a l'avant plan. Ils ne sont là que comme encouragement à proteger les siens, c'est tout ^^

Mel72000 : vu l'évolution de l'histoire, il n'y aura pas d'IronFrost finalement. Comme d'hab, la fic fait ce qu'elle veut XD

Akarisnape : Thor en a aussi mais il ne le réalise pas encore. Elles sont trop courtes pour qu'il y voit autre chose qu'une grosse nuit de sommeil post gueule de bois. Pour Tony, l'ark n'est pas autre chose qu'un boost a son pouvoir. Il pourrait s'en passer. Mais il remplace ses fidèles absents. Si des gens recommencaient à le prier, il redeviendrait a terme le dieu qu'il était dans le passé. Tu fais une erreur. Les concepts que son les dieux ne sont pas mort. Tant que l'idée qu'ils représentent existe encore pour un seul mortel, ils ne peuvent pas mourir. C'est leur personnification qui sont mortes. Et oui, il y a d'autres dieux que Ares, mais originaires d'autres panthéon. Seulement, comme ils dépendent de leurs fidèles, il ne quittent pas leurs terres. Le seul moyen pour Ares de les rencontrer serait d'y aller lui-même


	7. Chapter 7

Il souriait

Chapitre 7

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Steve leva les yeux de son patient.

Endormit sur le lit de camp, Tony se débattait comme il pouvait contre la fièvre.

Elle l'avait terrassé rapidement après l'intervention de Thanos.

Le titan n'en était pas responsable, juste la monstrueuse dépense d'énergie.

Loki et Thor n'étaient pas très frais non plus mais rien à voir avec le dieu de la guerre.

Le Soldat changea le morceau de tissu humide qu'il avait posé sur le front de Stark par un autre, plus frais.

"- Il ne se réveille pas.

Cela faisait deux jours.

Les Avengers étaient écœurés.

A peine la demande de Thanos avait-elle été faite sur toutes les ondes que le monde entier avait réclamé leur tête par peur.

Ils n'avaient dû la vie sauve qu'à Fury qui les avait évacués dans un Quinjet.

Ils s'étaient mis à l'abri.

Jarvis était venu avec eux pendant que JARVIS bouclait la Tour Stark.

L'androide avait stupédié tout le monde mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ca.

Personne ne pouvait entrer dans la tour, mais personne ne pouvait en sortir non plus. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils auraient pu y rester mais auraient été virtuellement prisonniers en attendant l'arrivée de Thanos.

Le Titan semblait tellement s'amuser de voir les humains se retourner contre leurs sauveurs qu'il n'avait pas donnés suite à son oukase temporel. Pas pour l'instant.

Il jouissait trop de voir les humains donner la chasse aux Avengers.

Et Tony semblait perdu dans le coma.

Steve soupira.

C'était étrange.

Juste avant, Tony se tenait là, digne, les choses en main, puissant…et maintenant…. Il était ravagé par une fièvre qui le laissait plus fragile et dépendant qu'un nourrisson.

Où était passé le prédateur qu'il avait commencé à redouter ?

Avait-il même jamais existé ?

Thor et Loki aussi dormaient beaucoup.

Eux ne souffraient pas de fièvres mais ils étaient pales et décharnés.

La magie qu'ils avaient utilisé les avaient asséchés jusqu'à la moelle.

"- Thor et Loki ?"

"- Ils dorment encore." Soupira Clint en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Il avait réussi à rejoindre une base du SHIELD abandonnée.  
Celle-là même où il avait conduit Loki pendant qu'ils avaient le Tesseract.

Partout encore il sentait la présence de l'artefact autour d'eux.  
C'était dérangeant.

"- Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Clint?"

L'archer hocha la tête.

"- Je ne suis juste pas très à l'aise ici."

Steve compatissait.

Passer de symbole national à fugitif numéro un leur avait tout fichu un sacré coup au moral.

Le capitaine était écœuré par la versatilité des humains.  
Et leurs amis qui ne se réveillaient toujours pas.

"- Monsieur Stark à juste besoin de repos. Monsieur Loki et Monsieur Thor d'un gros repas. C'est tout." Rassura l'androïde en s'accroupissant près de la couchette de campagne.

D'une main sur, il plaça une IV dans le bras de son maitre après avoir regardé Bruce faire la même chose avec Thor et Loki.

"- Juste des solutions salines et sucrées pour qu'ils ne s'affaiblissent pas." Rassura le scientifique.

Jarvis n'avait pas besoin de soupirer mais il le fit quand même. C'était un geste humain qui marquait son irritation autant que son inquiétude.

Bruce lui tapota l'épaule.

"- Tout va bien se passer."

Mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas partit pour.

######################################

Ares s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à son enveloppe de chair.

La ferveur humaine l'avait comme grisé. Ivre de recevoir toute cette dévotion qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des siècles, il n'était vautré dedans avec un plaisir de cochon dans sa soue.

Lorsque cette énorme prière mondiale s'était muée en haine farouche, il n'avait pu s'en détacher.

Entrainée avec elle, il avait prit de plein fouet le rejet brulant de millions d'individu.

En quelques instants, ces simples humains avaient failli réussir là où la Purge avait échouée.

En quelques secondes, ils avaient failli le détruire.

Ce n'était que la chance, la simple chance et les deux gamins près de lui qui avaient pu le sauver.

Il s'était raccroché à eux aussi bien physiquement que métaphoriquement.

A présent, il suçait leur vie pour maintenir la sienne.

Pas assez pour les blesser, mais juste assez pour se maintenir en vie.

Il avait été orgueilleux.

Grisé par la réussite, par la puissance de ces mortels, il avait fait la même erreur que son père.

Il avait oublié qu'il n'était qu'une émanation des mortels à leur service.

Un instant, il avait oublié qu'il n'était rien sans eux et qu'ils pouvaient l'anéantir aussi facilement qu'ils l'avaient fait monter au firmament comme jamais.

La chute avait été aussi douloureuse qu'inattendue.

La claque qu'il s'était prise l'avait foudroyé sur place.

Sans Steve pour le rattraper au vol, il se serait surement gravement blessé.

Enfin… Ça n'allait de toute façon plus avoir d'importance dans peu de temps si les humains continuaient à le haïr ainsi.

Le pire était qu'ils étaient en train de tuer Tony Stark. Pas Ares.

Mais le dieu c'était tellement investit dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il doutait de pouvoir sans détacher pour reprendre sa liberté comme il l'avait fait déjà une fois pour sauver sa vie.

Il sentit que quelqu'un posait sa main sur son front.  
C'était un humain.

Mais sa présence n'avait pas l'acidité ou la corrosion des autres.

Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

S'il pouvait se défaire des autres et s'accrocher à celle-là…

Il gémit dans son semi coma lorsque la main apaisante quitta son front.

Immédiatement, elle revint.

Il se calmait.

########################################

Un peu perdu, Steve ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Stark semblait souffrir le martyr en permanence.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

Lorsque Tony s'était écroulé, tout le monde était tombé sur Loki bien sûr. Thor avait défendu son frère.

Il n'y était pour rien. Absolument rien!

Ce n'était que lorsque Jarvis avait assuré que Loki n'avait en effet rien fait à son maitre que les armes s'étaient abaissées.

Bruce avait immédiatement pris en charge Stark.

Sans succès.

Il ne savait pas quelle était la cause de son malaise.

Il ne savait pas quelle était la raison de ses convulsions.

Ni pourquoi il avait fallu la force conjointe de Thor, Steve et Loki pour immobiliser Tony le temps de lui faire une piqure de calmants.

A présent, l'ingénieur s'agitait dès qu'il n'était plus près de lui.

"- Bruce ?"

"- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Steve. Reste près de lui. Ta présence semble le calmer."

Le capitaine soupira.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire comme Jarvis et rester des heures durant accroupis près de la couchette.  
Ses genoux commençaient déjà à protester au bout d'une heure.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il souleva lentement le torse de Stark pour s'asseoir sur la couchette et servir d'oreiller au l'ingénieur.

Tony se détendit lentement au point que des tressautements se calmèrent.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Thor et Loki s'entre regardèrent.

Il fallait qu'ils discutent tous les deux.

Malgré leur épuisement, ils s'éclipsèrent.

"- Alors ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

Il n'avait plus la moindre goutte de magie de reste mais il y avait d'autre façon de se protéger des oreilles indiscrètes qu'en utilisant la magie.

Il préféra utiliser la langue d'Asgard.

_"- L'homme de métal ?"_

_"- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Loki ?"_

_"- Comme toi je suppose. Il n'est pas humain."_

Thor hocha la tête.

_"- Nous sommes d'accord….C'est lui qui a arrêté l'eau n'est-ce pas ?"_

Loki hocha à son tour la tête.

_"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Loki. Il n'est pas humain, mais il n'est pas comme nous. Je ne crois pas qu'il vienne d'un autre royaume… Alors qu'est-il ?"_

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

Les mains derrière le dos, il collationna les éléments qu'il avait.

_"- Il sait trop de choses pour son propre bien. Il prend des mesures comme ça lui chante avec une désinvolture confondante sans se soucier une seconde de Fury. Comme s'il n'était qu'une variable d'ajustement. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il fait est dans l'absolu et au final, pour le bien commun. Thor… Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit au capitaine. Faire prier les gens. Tu as sentit ce qu'il faisait…"_

Thor fixa son frère, d'autant plus incrédule qu'il avait eut la même idée.

_"- Tu plaisantes !"_

_"- Ils ne sont plus beaucoup. Père nous à parler de ce qui s'est passé quand les religions monothéistes ont envahi le monde des mortels."_

_"- Tous les faux dieux des humains ont été détruits"_

_"- Vraiment ?"_

Thor se prit le visage dans la main.

_"- T…L'homme de métal ? Un dieu ? Un dieu des humains ? Loki ! Je veux bien qu'il soit différent mais tout de même ! Peut-être…. Peut-être vient-il juste d'ailleurs ?"_

Loki secoua la tête.

Maintenant qu'il avait exprimé l'idée, elle était la seule qui semblait logique. Tous les indices, aussi farfelus pouvaient-ils être, étaient là et bien là.  
Quand la logique et l'évident étaient écartés et que seul l'impossible restait, alors c'était que l'impossible était la vérité.

_"- As-tu une autre explication à sa survie ? Les shrapnels auraient dû le tuer. L'atomique aurait dû le tuer. Ta foudre quand tu l'as utilisé sur son armure aurait dû le tuer. Et cette force physique ? La puissance qu'il a montrée ? Il a utilisé la force des prières des mortels !"_

Eux avaient été vénérés comme des dieux mais étaient trop jeunes pour avoir réussi, contrairement à Odin, à utiliser cette force pour augmenter la leur. Loki avait effleuré le concept et y parvenait parfois par accident, mais pas Thor.  
La différence entre les deux dieux était principalement leur ministère.

Loki recevait toute la ferveur enfantine des petits qui grandissent. Thor ? La foudre n'était plus vraiment une force à prier. Il n'y avait guère que les couples désirant un enfant qui auraient pu toucher son ainé.

Loki, comme Thor, avaient parfaitement conscience de ne pas être de "vrais" Dieux. Contrairement à Odin.

Ils étaient jeunes lorsque la Purge avait éliminée nombre de Dieux. Ils y avaient assistés de près.

Odin s'était réjoui de se ménage.

Thor, comme Loki, avaient surtout pleurés.

_"- Et son malaise ?"_

_"- La ferveur des mortels tournée en haine et qui le tue."_

_"- Loki… Tu n'as pas…"_

_"- Je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça sans chercher à l'aider, Thor !_" Rougit le jotun.

L'asgardien l'attrapa par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien. S'il n'aimait pas que son frère entre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans lui demander son avis, il l'avait fait pour le bien commun. C'était déjà ça.

_"- Comment va-t-il ?"_

_"- Il s'effondre. Il meurt doucement. Un dieu renié par ses fidèles n'a pas longtemps à vivre, tu sais."_

_"- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"_

_"- …Si quelqu'un ne décide pas de croire en lui ? Rien…Il n'y a rien à faire…"_

Les deux frères soupirèrent doucement

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils ne pouvaient même pas en parler.

Qui les aurait cru de toute façon ?

###########################################

"- Merci Directeur."

Clint ferma la communication.

Le visage dur, il s'assit sur sa couchette.

La promiscuité avec ses amis lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Il aimait la solitude. Il en avait besoin.

Là ? Il allait devenir fou s'ils ne sortaient pas très vite d'ici.

"- Des nouvelles ?"

"- Le monde devient fou… Les gouvernements de tous les pays ont fait de nous leur cible prioritaire. Le SHIELD est en train d'être démantibulé, Fury ne peut plus rien pour nous aider."

La consternation balaya le groupe.

Ils étaient seuls et livrés à eux même.

"- Quelqu'un à une idée ?"

Thor hésita.

Il aurait pu leur proposer de retourner à Asgard mais….Odin ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Tony.  
Sans compter Loki.

"- Jotunheim." S'entendit-il proposer.

"- THOR ! Es-tu fou ?"

"- Non Loki. C'est logique. Et nous avons de quoi échanger contre notre protection."

"- Quoi ? Ma vie ? J'ai tué leur roi !"

"- Tu as tué ton père."

Un certain malaise se fit parmi les Avengers.

Quoi ?

"- Laufey n'est pas mon père !"

"- C'est au moins ton géniteur."

"- Je n'ai pas de père." Insista Loki avec un regard noir pour son frère.

Thor lui prit la main au vol avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

"- Loki…Je ne pense pas qu'à nous."

Il eut un coup d'œil vers Tony.

La fureur de Loki tomba d'un coup.

"- Jotunheim…."

"- ATTENDEZ ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! Qu'est-ce que Tony à avoir avec ça !" !

Clint n'était pas un espion pour rien. Natasha leur avait rapporté à tous la conversation entre les deux frères. Aucun d'eux à part Jarvis n'avait compris de quoi ils avaient parlés. L'IA avait refusé de traduire.

Il protègerait toujours son maitre.

S'il n'avait pas confronté les deux dieux à ce qu'ils avaient déterminés, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils n'avaient fait preuve d'aucune menace, au contraire.

"- Nous ne pouvons rester sur Midgar, ami Clint. Et Tony est…en train de mourir… Il faut l'éloigner de ce qui est en train de l'empoisonner si nous voulons avoir une chance de le sauver."

Steve baissa les yeux sur Stark. La joue posée sur sa cuisse, sa respiration superficielle était difficile.

"- Quelqu'un va de toute façon finir par nous trouver" Confirma Steve.

Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que se rendre à Thanos puisse sauver la terre sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait. Le titan les tuerait puis détruirait la planète. Il le savait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les politiques ne le voyaient pas. Mais les politiques faisaient de leur mieux pour endormir les foules et rester au pouvoir. Pas pour faire ce qui fallait être fait, surtout quand cela signifiait des morts inéluctables.

"- Attendez ! On ne peut pas abandonner la terre !"

"- Personne ne parle de l'abandonner, Clint. Juste de la libérer de notre présence. Une fois que le regard de Thanos ne sera plus braquer sur Midgar, nous serons plus libre d'agir."

"- Et comment tu veux qu'on ailles sur une autre planète ? En mobylette ?" Aboya encore l'archer.

Loki hésita.

Thor posa sa main sur son épaule.

"- Ma…Ma magie est plus… Puissante que vous ne le pensez… Plus libre…"

"- QUOI ?"

"- L'ark...Les ark, ont brisés les différents sceaux d'Odin. Pas totalement, mais assez pour que je puisse tous nous mettre à l'abri en utilisant une gestalt.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Clint qui s'éloigna en pestant sur tous les tons.

Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant. Loki n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait fait avec le tsunami si sa magie n'était pas forte. Mais il avait choisi de ne pas voir, de ne pas comprendre.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Natasha fixait les deux frères.

"- Vous savez ce qu'à Tony." Ce n'était pas une question.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"- Allez sur Jotunheim l'aidera ?"

"- Ca ne lui fera pas de mal en tout cas." Soupira Loki. "Si nous restons ici, il mourra dans peu de temps."

Elle hocha la tête à son tour.

"- Alors procédez."

##############################################

Il faisait...froid...  
Non.  
Dire qu'il faisait froid était comme dire que du piment fantôme était piquant.

Tony étroitement serré contre son torse, emmailloté des deux ou trois couettes, Steve faisait le pied de grue avec ses amis dans l'attente de la décision des jotuns.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Loki avait dû expliquer en long, en large et en travers qui il était, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Les rugissements des géants de glaces dès que la cassette avait fait son apparition avaient été aussi fort qu'ils étaient restés stoïque en apprenant que le petit jotun (tout bleu d'ailleurs) avait tué leur précédent roi.

Byleist, leur nouveau roi et grand frère de Loki avait exprimé sa colère.

Il avait été le seul.

Laufey n'était pas un roi très aimé. Il avait conduit Jotunheim à la ruine. Qu'un de ses fils ai mis fin à sa folie était une bonne chose.

Maintenant… Il y avait trop de choses à gérer.

"- Comment va Tony ?"

"- Il n'a plus eut de convulsions."

Loki et Thor avaient au moins eut raison là-dessus.

Tony s'était calmé dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la neige.

A présent…

Steve serra plus étroitement l'ingénieur contre lui.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Stark. Je vous le promet."

"- Amis Rogers, le Conseil à finit de délibérer."

Steve suivit Thor et les autres pour rejoindre Loki.

Le petit jotun était affreusement digne dans ses cuirs.

Assis sur le trône qui avait été à leur père, Byleist finissait de signer le traité qu'ils avaient fini par établir.

"- Loki ?"

"- Tout va bien, Thor."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Nous sommes à l'abri sur Jotunheim autant que nous en aurons besoin. Pour toujours. En échange, j'ai rendu la cassette à Byleist mais il m'en laisse l'usage puisqu'il n'est pas sorcier."

"- Et pour Thanos ?"

"- Nous n'interviendrons pas dans les jeux de pouvoir des autres royaumes, humain…"

Clint fit la grimace.

C'était déjà pas mal.

Loki s'inclina devant Byleist.

"- Merci, cousin."

Le roi des glaces inclina la tête puis Loki fit signe a ses amis de suivre les deux gardes qui les attendaient.

"- cousin ? je croyais que Byleist était ton frère."

"- Les avortons dans mon genre de sont…pas bien vus. En m'appelant cousin, il m'accepte dans la famille, mais sans compromettre la lignée. Si je n'avais pas eu ma magie, il m'aurait fait tuer. " Il frémit.

Thor le prit immédiatement dans ses bras dès que les gardes leur eurent montré leurs appartements.

"- Ca va aller, Thor… Il faut que je monte un peu la température ici."

Le prince d'Asgard embrassa son frère sur le front puis le lâcha.

"- Oui… Bien sur mon frère."

Loki ferma les yeux. La gestalt venait plus facilement à présent.

Il utilisa l'énergie de son ark pour modifier les lieux tout en protégeant la structure de glace de la chaleur.  
Très vite, un agréable petit 18 degrés fut suffisant pour que chacun puisse se mettre à l'aise.

Steve mit immédiatement Tony dans l'un des quatre lits que leurs hôtes leurs avaient fournis.

Stark s'accrocha à lui dès qu'il fit mine de le lâcher, le regard vide et fixe mais réveillé.

"- Je suis là, Tony…Je suis là…Je reste là…"

Steve ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela sembla calmer le malade.

Tony se rendormit d'un sommeil apaisé.


End file.
